Les Métamorphoses du Coeur II
by Mel036
Summary: Ou : Les années Jedusor. Seconde partie des Métamorphoses du Coeur. Le passé est souvent plein de secrets... Le dernier chapitre est en ligne !
1. C'était il y a plus de 50 ans

**Et voilà la suite des Métamorphoses du Cœur ! Merci à mes quelques lecteurs, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour l'auteur (moi, en l'occurrence).**

Les Métamorphoses Du Coeur

Ou : Les annees Jedusor

**Chapitre 1 –C'était il y a plus de 50 ans-**

Minerva et Harry laissèrent quelques membres de l'Ordre régler les derniers problèmes et transplanèrent pour Poudlard. Le jour venait de se lever et Harry et Minerva entendirent plusieurs murmures derrière eux lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château.

- Ils ont leur cape de voyage…

- Tu crois qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard, cette nuit ?

- Professeur, demanda Harry sans prêter attention aux murmures, est-ce que je pourrais passer vous voir, ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, approuva Minerva. Après le repas ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'empressa d'aller en cours, alors que Minerva remontait d'un pas lourd dans son bureau. Elle posa sa cape de voyage sur le perchoir de Fumseck et s'effondra dans son fauteuil, épuisée par les événements de la nuit.

- Vous êtes sortie cette nuit ? demanda Nigellus.

- Oui, répondit Minerva. Pourquoi ?

- Ombrage veut vous voir d'urgence. Elle est arrivée à Poudlard il y a quelques heures. Elle n'a pas l'air contente du tout…

Minerva se redressa brusquement.

- Qui l'a laissé entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Devinez… siffla Nigellus. Cette imbécile de concierge, bien sûr.

- Très bien, soupira la directrice. Dites-lui qu'elle peut monter…

Nigellus approuva d'un signe de tête et disparut aussitôt. Minerva sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la cape de voyage. Celle-ci s'envola et traversa la pièce pour aller rejoindre le portemanteau. Tout en faisant cela, Minerva réfléchissait. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Ombrage ? Sûrement pas que du bien… La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient croisées, cette lâche lui avait lancé un Stupéfix en pleine poitrine qui l'avait envoyée directement en séjour à St Mangouste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ombrage frappa à la porte mais n'attendit pas la réponse de Minerva pour entrer. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et dut faire preuve de beaucoup de force morale pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler. Dès qu'elle voyait Ombrage, une voix lui intimait l'ordre de lui lancer un sortilège bien placé…

Minerva remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son sourire de crapaud et son cardigan violet. Cependant, malgré son sourire amical, ses yeux décrivaient une toute autre émotion. Minerva put lire de la haine à travers son regard. Mais cela lui importait peu… cette femme la détestait, mais la haine qu'elle lui vouait ne pouvait pas être aussi intense que la sienne à son égard.

- Bonjour Minerva, susurra Ombrage en souriant. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis de retour.

- Les êtres haïs sont éternels…

Dolorès perdit instantanément son sourire. La phrase de Minerva mit fin à son hypocrisie et fut le signe du début des hostilités.

- Je vous attends depuis 2 heures… gronda Ombrage. Où étiez vous ?

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Minerva sans daigner répondre à sa question.

- Savoir où vous étiez, insista Dolorès.

- Une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix… Ca vous pose un problème ? Nous avons capturé un groupe de Mangemorts.

Ombrage sembla prise de cours. Apparemment elle imaginait coincer Minerva en la faisant passer pour une directrice absente et désintéressée de son école…

- Que voulez-vous ? répéta Minerva.

- Le Ministère veut savoir comment vous vous en sortez avec Poudlard.

- Très bien, merci, répondit Minerva d'une voix sèche. Ce sera tout ? Alors au revoir !

- Non, ce ne sera pas tout, Minerva McGonagall ! s'exclama Ombrage.

- Alors quel est le problème, Dolorès Ombrage ?

Quand elle commençait à s'appeler par leur nom complet, cela n'annonçait généralement rien de bon.

- Scrimgeour veut un rapport chaque semaine sur l'organisation de Poudlard. Il veut aussi que quelqu'un du ministère vienne faire une inspection tous les quinze jours !

Minerva haussa les sourcils.

- Tiens donc… l'accident d'il y a 2 ans ne vous a pas servi de leçon?

Ombrage lui lança un regard haineux. Ses lèvres tremblaient de rage et elle avait beaucoup de mal à maîtriser ses émotions.

- Cette décision est sans appel, précisa-t-elle.

- Parfait, répondit sèchement Minerva. Venez faire vos tournées d'inspection à Poudlard puisque, apparemment, vous avez du temps à perdre… Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper des Mangemorts au lieu de perdre vos journées à essayer de faire tomber Poudlard. Mais c'est votre choix… Sachez que je ne cesserai jamais de me battre aux côtés de l'Ordre ! Et s'il faut pour cela vous mettre hors d'état de nuire, cela ne me pose aucun problème !

Dolorès ne répondit rien. Elle plissa ses petits yeux, tourna le dos à Minerva et sortit du bureau la tête haute.

Le portrait de Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Minerva et celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire malicieux qui n'avait plus rien de forcé à présent.

Il était vingt heures et Minerva venait juste de remonter de la Grande Salle quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mais le visage qui apparu était beaucoup plus amical que celui d'Ombrage.

Minerva fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait placé juste devant son bureau.

- Que vouliez-vous, Potter ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il prenait place devant elle.

- Eh bien… commença Harry. Pour connaître l'emplacement et la nature des Horcruxes, le professeur Dumbledore avait récolté beaucoup d'informations à propos de Voldemort. Sur son passé…

Minerva approuva d'un signe de tête et l'incita à continuer.

- Je crois que vous étiez à Poudlard en même temps que Tom Jedusor.

Le visage de Minerva s'assombrit.

- C'est exact, répondit-elle. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Tout, dit Harry.

Minerva soupira.

- C'était il y a plus de cinquante ans…

_Début du récit « les années Jedusor »_

Il était vingt heures. Le repas venait de se terminer et les Gryffondor avaient rejoint leurs quartiers. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée de la salle commune, alors que Minerva commençait son devoir de Métamorphose en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies, Augusta Emerson et Emily Scott.

Augusta Emerson ressemblait assez à Minerva. Elle était assez sèche et avait des opinions très personnelles. Ce n'était pas la plus téméraire des trois, mais les ennuis croisaient souvent sa route. Quant à Emily, elle était bien différente. Elle avait un regard malicieux et un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve. C'était de loin la plus inconsciente du groupe, et dieu seul sait où elle serait en ce moment si ses amies ne l'avaient pas toujours tirée des mauvais pas dans lesquels elle avait le don de se fourrer. Pourtant, elle était intelligente et n'avait pas son pareil pour monter des mauvais coups contre les Serpentard.

- Il ne perd pas de temps, Dumbledore ! grogna Augusta. A peine une semaine de cours et déjà une dissertation de 40 lignes…

- Je te rappelle qu'on est censé passer nos Aspic à la fin de l'année, répondit Minerva.

- « _Citez et expliquez les propriétés et les avantages de la métamorphose humaine_ », lut Emily. Ce n'est pas difficile… Premier avantage : enlever des points à ces crétins de Serpentard en se faisant passer pour Slughorn… Deuxiè…

Mais elle se tut en apercevant le regard noir de Minerva.

- Ooh, ça va Miva ! s'exclama Emily en essayant de la radoucir. On peut bien rire de temps en temps…

Minerva, qui s'était déjà replongée dans son livre de Métamorphose, ne répondit rien.

- Vous savez que Slughorn a déjà prévu la date de la prochaine réunion du Club ? dit Emily.

- Ah bon ? demanda Minerva. Tu as été invitée ?

- Oui, confirma Emily avec un soupir. Quelle corvée !

Augusta émit un grognement sourd.

- Je te jure que c'est une corvée ! dit-elle à Augusta. Tu ne perds rien…

- Au moins tu sors… tu t'amuses ! répliqua Augusta.

- Pas vraiment, réfléchit Emily. Je suis obligée de supporter toute la bande à Jedusor… Ils sont pathétiques !

Emily ferma d'un coup sec son livre de Métamorphose et sortit sa baguette.

- Miva, on doit travailler les sortilèges pour Flitwick… c'est pour demain…

- Non, c'est bon, je m'en sors, répondit Minerva en écrivant fébrilement sur son parchemin.

- Quelle blague vos sortilèges ! s'exclama Augusta. C'est trop facile !

- Ton échec à l'épreuve de sortilèges ne veut pas dire que le sujet n'a aucune valeur ! répliqua Minerva sans la regarder.

- Pfff… souffla Augusta. La divination est une branche beaucoup plus mystérieuse et intéressante !

- Une boule de cristal t'es tombée sur la tête ? demanda Minerva en levant le nez de son parchemin. La divination est une branche complètement incertaine !

- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à faire une prédiction…

- Toi non plus… rappela Minerva.

- Vous savez que Jedusor est le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard ? s'empressa de dire Emily pour couper court à la conversation de ses deux amies.

- Parfait, répondit Minerva. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui clouer le bec.

- J'espère que vous allez encore gagner la coupe cette année, dit Augusta.

- Sans aucun doute, approuva Emily. On a une excellente équipe.

- Peut-être que Jedusor est très bon ! dit Augusta. Attend de l'avoir vu jouer.

- Il est surtout très persuasif ! répondit Emily.

- C'est Walburga Black la capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, expliqua Minerva. Elle fait partie de la clique de Jedusor…

_- Walburga est la mère de Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry._

_- Oui, acquiesça Minerva. Une petite peste prétentieuse. Elle n'est jamais entrée dans les rangs des Mangemorts, ils n'étaient pas assez nobles pour elle, mais elle a toujours vénéré Voldemort…_

_- Mais Sirius…_

_- Sirius était très différent de sa mère, Harry, répondit McGonagall. J'avais bien sûr des préjugés contre lui quand je l'ai vu arriver à Poudlard. Mais dès que le choixpeau l'a envoyé dans ma maison, j'ai compris qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'odieuse famille au Sang pur que je connaissais bien… C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Walburga Black l'a renié._

_- Elle s'appelait déjà Black quand elle était à Poudlard ? demanda Harry._

_- C'était une cousine éloignée d'Orion Black, le père de Sirius. Les membres d'une même famille au Sang pur doivent souvent se marier entre eux s'ils veulent rester pur. Bien sûr, tout cela se fait toujours entre membres éloignés._

Emily fronça les sourcils. Il était de notoriété publique que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se haïssaient, mais la haine était encore plus forte entre elles et Black.

- Un jour je vais lui faire avaler sa batte, à cette petite idiote ! s'exclama Emily.

- Essaye… son père a d'excellents contacts au ministère, rappela Minerva.

- Son père est un abruti ! répondit Emily.

- Comme tous les Black, termina Minerva en rangeant ses affaires de cours dans son sac.

- Tu as prévu des jours pour les entraînements de Quidditch ? demanda Emily.

- Oui, répondit Minerva. Ils seront les lundi et les jeudi soirs.

- Parfait, Slughorn adore faire ses réunions les jeudi…

Emily rangea sa baguette et partit se coucher, bientôt suivie de Minerva et Augusta. Le lendemain fut une journée d'une normalité habituelle qui commença dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du petit déjeuné :

- Alors McGonagall, tu t'es préparée psychologiquement à perdre la coupe de Quidditch cette année ? s'exclama Walburga Black depuis la table des Serpentard. Quelle tristesse… juste l'année où tu es capitaine !

Walburga Black était une des Serpentard les plus détestés du château. Elle était très grande, très belle et très vaniteuse, avec des cheveux et des yeux aussi noirs que son âme.

- La ferme Black ! répondit Emily. On pourra parler Quidditch le jour où tu sauras frapper dans un cognard !

Minerva ne fit même pas attention à l'échange d'insultes qui commença entre les deux filles. A vrai dire, elle ne faisait même plus attention aux propos de Black.

- Eh, McGonagall, tu sais que cette année on a un nouvel attrapeur ?

Mais cette fois, l'occasion était trop tentante.

- Ah oui ? dit enfin Minerva en se retournant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis pour entrer dans l'équipe ? La place de vice-présidente du Club Jedusor ?

- La façon dont je gère mes affaires te dérange, McGonagall ? dit une voix derrière elle.

Minerva se retourna, mais elle savait parfaitement qui venait de parler. Tom Jedusor se tenait derrière elle, avec son habituel air hautain affiché sur son visage.

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Minerva d'une voix pincée. Et le fait d'attraper le vif d'or sous ton nez ne va me déranger non plus…

- Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours…

- …avant de l'avoir tué, termina Minerva. Epargne nous tes belles phrases…

Jedusor eut un sourire.

- Aujourd'hui, tu as ton insigne, dit-il en montrant le badge de « préfet-en-chef » épinglé sur la poitrine de Minerva. Mais sur le terrain de Quidditch…

- C'est ça, c'est ça, grogna Emily. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? La faire tomber de son balai ? On est tous mort de trouille !

Le sourire de Jedusor ne s'effaça pas, mais il tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle.

- Lâche… murmura Emily.

- Moi il me fait peur ! chuchota Augusta. Il est pas net ce type…

- Dépêchez-vous, dit Minerva en se levant. Ou on va être en retard au cours de Métamorphose.


	2. Serpentard contre Gryffondor

**Chapitre 2 –Serpentard contre Gryffondor-**

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme le plus total. Jedusor arpentait les couloirs en traînant derrière lui la moitié des Serpentard du château, Walburga répétait à qui voulait l'entendre (c'est-à-dire exclusivement les élèves de sa maison) que Serpentard allait gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année, et Emily passa le cours de Métamorphose à transformer le furet de la Serpentard en carpette.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, professeur ! se lamentait Black. Je vous jure que j'essaye de le métamorphoser en carafe !

Quand Minerva rentra à la tour Gryffondor, juste après les cours, elle trouva Hagrid en train de saccager la salle commune, et éventuellement de s'exercer au sortilège de Lévitation. Elle eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour éviter le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui venait de traverser la pièce à une vitesse ahurissante.

- Hagrid ! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se frayer un passage jusqu'à lui, parmi tous les objets qui jonchaient le sol. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'essaye de maîtriser ce fichu sort ! répondit-il d'un air penaud. _Wingardium Leviosa ! _

Minerva s'écarta pour ne pas recevoir la baguette d'Hagrid dans la figure, alors que le livre de Sortilège se mettait à tourner sur lui-même à une vitesse ahurissante.

- Ne fais pas un mouvement si rapide et si ample avec ta baguette ! Tu vas finir par crever un œil à quelqu'un ! Regarde.

Minerva sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le livre de DCFM qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle prononça lentement et distinctement la formule et le livre vint reprendre sa place sur la table, devant Hagrid.

- Tu vois ? dit-elle au demi géant.

Elle décrivit ensuite avec sa baguette un grand arc de cercle au dessus du sol et tous les livres et cahiers retournèrent à leur place initiale.

- A toi… Et ne te précipite pas !

Hagrid approuva d'un signe de tête.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_, dit-il.

Le livre se décolla lentement de la table pendant quelques secondes, puis retomba lourdement.

- C'est déjà mieux… sourit Minerva. Au moins, tu ne risques pas de tuer quelqu'un !

- Merci, Minerva, dit Hagrid.

- De rien, répondit Minerva en prenant la direction du dortoir des filles où Emily et Augusta la rejoignirent bientôt.

Emily jeta son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'effondra sur son lit.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, Emy ! s'exclama Minerva. On a entraînement de Quidditch.

- Oui, oui, répondit vaguement Emily. Je viens d'assister à celui des Serpentard. Enfin… je l'ai aperçu de loin.

- Et alors ? demanda Minerva.

- Alors Jedusor vole comme ma grand-mère… Par contre il est très rapide. Il n'a aucune technique, mais il est rapide.

- Alors il faudra que je sois encore plus rapide que lui, répondit Minerva en prenant son balai. Allez, dépêche toi.

Augusta leur souhaita un bon entraînement et se plongea dans ses cours tandis que Minerva et Emily prenaient la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Il faisait encore jour, mais d'ici une heure, le soleil aurait disparu derrière les montagnes qui encadraient le lac.

- Bonjour à tous, dit Minerva à son équipe, une fois arrivée dans les vestiaires. Cette année l'entrainement sera encore plus intensif que l'année dernière. Notre premier match est fin Octobre, contre les Serpentard. Je ne veux pas qu'on gagne. Je veux qu'on les écrase !

- Oui, chef ! s'exclama Sarah Warren, une des trois poursuiveuses, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, dépêchons nous avant que la nuit tombe, dit Minerva en enfilant rapidement sa tenue de Quidditch.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sept Gryffondor avaient pris position au centre du terrain de Quidditch. Minerva laissa les cognards et le vif d'or s'envoler et lança le souaffle à Sarah. L'entrainement commença. Minerva s'envola, et après avoir donné les instructions, partit à la recherche du vif d'or. Son regard se posa sur les tribunes où quelqu'un était assis. Elle s'approcha et aperçut Tom Jedusor qui la fixait.

- Il veut voir comment je vole ? se dit-elle. Il ne va pas être déçu.

Elle fit accélérer son balai et prit un virage serré en direction de l'autre bout du terrain. Elle prit de la hauteur tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son équipe. Emily, après une accélération impressionnante, venait de marquer et manqua de terminer sa course contre le poteau qui soutenait l'anneau central. Minerva observa le but de plus près et y aperçut un reflet doré. Le vif d'or. Elle donna un coup sec sur le manche de son balai se dirigea vers les buts. Le vif d'or voletait juste au dessus de la pelouse.

Minerva amorça une décente en piquée et poursuivit la petite balle dorée. Elle accéléra un peu plus tandis qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Elle tendit la main et la referma autour de la sphère glacée. Elle leva rapidement le manche de son balai et évita de peu de s'écraser sur le sol.

Minerva alla replacer le vif dans sa boîte et siffla la fin de l'entrainement quelques minutes plus tard.

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle. A lundi prochain !

Lorsque Minerva reprit le chemin du dortoir avec Emily, elle aperçut Jedusor qui descendait des tribunes.

- Jedusor a assisté à l'entrainement, dit-elle à Emily.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu.

- Ca m'étonne qu'il soit seul, réfléchit Minerva.

- Il voulait y aller avec Judi McKenzie. Mais elle a refusé, sourit Emily. Elle lui a dit qu'il ferait mieux s'entraîner parce qu'il était plus raide qu'un arbre de la forêt Interdite.

- Brave Judi, ria Minerva. Mais pourquoi fait-elle parti du groupe de Jedusor ?

- Je crois qu'il doit avoir un faible pour elle, répondit Emily. Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.

- Il faudra vraiment qu'on ait une conversation avec Judi…

_- Le premier mois s'est passé dans le calme, continua Minerva. Je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial. Mais les ennuis sont arrivés au moment de notre premier match contre les Serpentard._

_- Quels genres d'ennuis ? demanda Harry._

_- Du genre qui risquait d'avoir des conséquences pendant les décennies à venir…_

- Debout Emily ! vociféra Minerva. On a un match à gagner.

Emily poussa un grognement sonore avant de se redresser dans son lit.

- Tu es déjà habillée ? Mais c'est quelle heure ?

- L'heure de coller une racler aux Serpentard.

Emily eut un sourire, malgré son visage endormi.

- Ca, ça me plait ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle sauta du lit et attrapa une robe de sorcier.

Quand elles descendirent déjeuner, les deux joueuses purent palper la tension qui régnait autour d'elles. Les Serpentard semblaient prêt à n'importe quoi pour gagner… comme à chaque fois. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle arboraient les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor et plusieurs vinrent souhaiter bonne chance à Minerva et Emily.

Augusta était déjà assise à la table des Gryffondor lorsque ses deux amies s'y installèrent.

- Walburga fait moins la maligne, dit-elle en avalant une tranche de bacon.

Minerva se tourna vers la table des Serpentard. En effet, Walburga était aussi verte que la couleur de sa maison. En revanche, Jedusor semblait très serein.

- Vous avez vu la tête de Jedusor ? demanda Minerva.

- Laisse, Miva, répondit Emily. Il comprendra sa douleur plus tard…

Comme avant chaque début de match, Minerva avait l'estomac tiraillé par l'angoisse. Emily lui fit avaler de force un toast et du bacon avant de l'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Depuis les vestiaires, Minerva pouvait entendre les cris de la foule. Les « Allez Gryffondor » et les « Allez Serpentard » se mêlaient d'une manière assez étrange. Lorsque les sept joueurs furent réunis et en tenue, Minerva leur donna les dernières consignes.

- Faîtes attention à Walburga, elle est prête à tout pour gagner. Apparemment leur nouvel attrapeur est très rapide, mais ça, j'en fais mon affaire. Il manque de technique, alors n'hésitez pas, dit-elle à l'adresse des deux batteurs.

Un coup de sifflet retentit et ordonna aux joueurs de se rendre sur le terrain.

- L'heure est arrivée… dit Minerva en ouvrant la porte.

Le hurlement de la foule leur emplit brusquement la tête. Minerva entendit les sifflets des Serpentard lorsqu'elle et son équipe s'avancèrent au milieu du terrain. Madame McGregor, la vieille mais compétente professeur de vol, s'avança vers les deux capitaines.

- Serrez-vous la main, ordonna-t-elle.

Il fallait que ce soit au moins un ordre pour que Minerva et Walburga s'exécutent. Minerva resta inébranlable, alors que le dégoût profond s'installa sur le visage de Black.

- Enfourchez vos balais, dit McGregor. A mon signal…

McGregor siffla et les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent sous les applaudissements de la foule.

- Et le match commence ! hurla Olivier Trotwood, commentateur sportif et second préfet en chef. Le souaffle est aux Gryffondor. Scott passe à Warren qui se rapproche des buts adverses et…

Un cri d'indignation s'échappa de la foule. Walburga venait de foncer sur Sarah qui fut obliger de lâcher le souaffle pour rester sur son balai.

Minerva poussa un juron et partit à la recherche du vif d'or tout en suivant avec attention les commentaires d'Olivier. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sarah marqua un but, ce qui mit les Serpentard dans une rage folle. Walburga lui jeta sa batte à la figure, ce qui coûta un penalty en faveur des Gryffondor.

- Et elle marque ! rugit Olivier. 20 à 0 en faveur des Gryffondor !

Minerva volait toujours en cercles au dessus du terrain. Jedusor était de l'autre côté et il était plutôt fixe. Minerva se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, il avait une très mauvaise position sur son balai.

Serpentard marqua un point, et Gryffondor deux. Minerva se concentra un peu plus sur le vif. A sa plus grande horreur, elle aperçut Jedusor foncer vers les buts des Gryffondor. Minerva donna une puissante accélération à son balai. Mais Jedusor était rapide, très rapide. Le cœur de Minerva battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle filait en direction de ses buts. Wilson, l'une des batteuses, remarqua la scène et envoya de toutes ses forces un cognard en direction de Jedusor. Le cognard le frappa en pleine poitrine et Jedusor fut si déséquilibré qu'il manqua de tomber. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, mais le vif d'or avait de nouveau disparu.

Sur les gradins, les Serpentard se mirent à hurler. Emily profita de la panique générale pour marquer un but.

- 50 à dix pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama Olivier.

Walburga ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Pour simplifier la situation, elle donna un coup de coude à Emily et tira le manche du balai de Wilson. Mélinda glissa mais réussit à se rattraper avec une main.

- TRICHEURS ! hurla Olivier dans son mégaphone.

McGregor hurla à son tour sur Black et un penalty fut tiré en faveur de Gryffondor. Emily le marqua, puis Judi McKenzie réussi à passer entre deux cognards et mis un but pour l'équipe vert et argent.

Soixante à vingt pour Gryffondor. Walburga envoya un cognard sur Minerva. Elle l'évita à l'aide d'une roulade du paresseux et aperçut le vif. Il était à quelques mètres en dessous d'elle. Elle abaissa le manche de son balai et descendit en piquée. Un cognard siffla à ses oreilles, puis elle entendit le bruit du balai de Jedusor qui fendait le vent. Mais Minerva avait de l'avance… Elle eut un sourire alors qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus du sol. Elle savait que Jedusor ne remonterait pas. Il était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour ça… Minerva accéléra et tendit le bras. Jedusor arriva à sa hauteur au moment où le vif fit un virage serré. Minerva le suivit avec une facilité déconcertante et entendit un bruit de chute derrière elle.

Elle éclata de rire au moment où ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vif d'or. Elle tira d'un coup sec sur le manche de son balai et se posa en douceur sur le sol. Les Gryffondor hurlèrent de joie alors que les sept Serpentard se rassemblaient autour de leur attrapeur.

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et croisa son regard plein de haine. Elle en fut troublée et un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant pouvait avoir un visage si dur, si dépourvu de charme ?

Le soir, la fête battait son plein dans la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor. Emily s'approcha de Minerva, et lui tendit un verre de bierraubeurre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Miva ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, répondit Minerva en buvant une gorgée.

- Pas de ça avec moi…

Minerva reposa le verre sur la table et se tourna vers Emily.

- Tu sais… je commence à croire qu'Augusta avait raison.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda Emily avec un air intrigué.

- De Jedusor… il n'est pas très net, répondit Minerva. Je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose.

Emily approuva d'un signe de tête et sembla soudain perdue dans ses pensées.

- Judi m'a dit qu'il réunissait tous ses acolytes, ce soir, dit brusquement Emily. Dans la salle des trophées.

Minerva la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait un regard pétillant de malice. Minerva comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir.

- Bien sûr, tu ne veux pas que je les dénonce ? demanda-t-elle. Je pourrais leur coller une sacrée punition… mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- Non, approuva Emily. On va chercher Augusta ?

- Elle est déjà montée dans le dortoir, répondit Minerva. Allons-y que toutes les deux…


	3. Jedusor contre Sang de Bourbe

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Link9 : La voilà la suite ! Et moi aussi j'aimerais bien un petit OS de ta part (je sais jamais si c'est féminin ou masculin…) ou un chapitre de tes fics ;D**

**(Sinon je vais pleurer…, je te préviens !)**

**Maugreyfiliae : oui, mais j'ai remarqué sur que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir l'idée de ce point de vue. :)**

**Andromeda : moi aussi, je trouve qu'il manque de fic sur McGo, en français…**

**« j'aime la relation spéciale que McGonagall et Harry ont meme si beaucoup de personnes n'y font pas attention McGo tient à lui mais le probleme c'est qu'elle le cache trés bien derriere ses lunettes. »**

**Oui, c'est tout à fait juste !**

**Les chapitres ont une longueur minimale, mais je les fais parfois plus long… ça dépend de l'inspiration et de la façon dont je veux qu'il se termine.**

**Chapitre 3 –Jedusor contre Sang-de-bourbe-**

Emily et Minerva sortirent discrètement de la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor. L'euphorie était telle que personne ne s'aperçut de leur soudaine disparition.

Les couloirs, quant à eux, étaient beaucoup plus silencieux. La grosse Dame dormait à moitié dans son cadre et ne remarqua même pas leur présence.

- J'espère qu'on ne va pas croiser Rusard, chuchota Emily.

Minerva hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Pas de risque, il vient juste d'arriver à Poudlard… Je suis sûre qu'il ne connaît pas encore la moitié des passages secrets du château.

- Au pire, s'il nous trouve…

- On le sèmera…

Minerva et Emily empruntèrent un petit escalier masqué par une tapisserie et atterrirent bientôt à l'étage de la salle des trophées. Elles s'approchèrent le plus discrètement possible du lieu de la réunion du groupe Jedusor et de faibles murmures leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Apparemment, la conversation était assez vive.

Par chance, la porte était restée légèrement entrouverte, et permit à Emily et Minerva de suivre une partie de la scène.

- Imbéciles de Gryffondor ! marmonna Black. Quelle bande de sorciers sans cervelle.

- Ils nous ont quand même battu au Quidditch, répondit Judi McKenzie en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas regarder Jedusor.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… répondit Jedusor. Je vais m'occuper personnellement du cas de certains joueurs…

- Comment ça ? demanda Black en levant un sourcil.

- Certains ne méritent pas d'être à Poudlard, dit simplement Jedusor.

Emily serra les dents. Elle comprenait parfaitement son insinuation, étant elle-même une fille de moldus.

- Je suppose que tu parles des sang-de-bourbe, lança Judi avec un air ironique.

Minerva et Emily se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Judi McKenzie était aussi la fille d'une sorcière et d'un moldu. Mais ça, Jedusor ne le savait pas.

- Exactement.

- Ils ont autant de capacités que les autres, dit McKenzie. Certains sont même plus doués que les descendants d'une longue lignée de sorciers.

- Ils souillent notre sang-pur !

- Seule notre maison… commença Judi.

- Salazar Serpentard avait raison ! clama Jedusor. Et nous devons partager ses idées, c'est pour ça que nous sommes Serpentard.

- Ce n'est qu'un mythe ! siffla Judi. Juste une légende !

- Non, trancha Jedusor. C'est la vérité ! La pure vérité.

- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Judi avec une voix presque plus sèche que celle de Jedusor.

- Je le sens…

Judi eut un sourire ironique que Jedusor n'aperçut pas. Mais aucun des autres membres du petit groupe n'eut la même réaction… Bien au contraire. Ils regardaient Jedusor avec un air émerveillé, buvant littéralement la moindre de ses paroles.

- Je compte bien découvrir qu'elles étaient réellement ses motivations, poursuivit Jedusor. Un grand nombre de parties du château sont inutilisées. Je suis sûr qu'elles renferment des choses bien plus précieuses que ce qu'on nous apprend en cours…

- Et de quel genre ? demanda Black d'un air intéressé.

- Dans le genre « Comment tuer facilement un Sang-de-bourbe » ? enchaîna Judi avec une voix sans timbre.

Jedusor ne releva pas l'ironie et l'impertinence de cette remarque. Ou plutôt, il essaya de ne pas la relever, et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

- Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il le regard brillant. Mais je compte bien le découvrir.

Black poussa un soupir d'admiration et Judi un d'exaspération. Cette dernière se leva d'un bond.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, si ça ne te dérange pas trop… dit-elle à l'adresse de Jedusor.

- Mais je t'en prie, répondit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Minerva attrapa Emily par le bras et la tira en arrière, alors que Judi se dirigeait dans leur direction. Celles-ci s'écartèrent brusquement et allèrent se cacher derrière une des nombreuses armures du couloir.

La porte de la salle des trophées s'ouvrit, éclairant tout le couloir, et Judi McKenzie en sortit, l'air profondément irritée. Elle claqua la porte et prit la direction du dortoir des Serpentard, situé dans les cachots. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Minerva et Emily, cette dernière tendit la main et l'attira vers elles. Judi sursauta et plongea la main sous sa robe.

- Ce n'est que nous, dit Emily.

- Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama Judi d'une voix soulagée. Vous auriez pu me prévenir…

- Que voulait dire Jedusor, lorsqu'il parlait de « s'occuper du cas de certains joueurs » ? demanda Minerva.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit sincèrement Judi. Mais ne restons pas là, ils pourraient nous entendre…

Minerva, Emily et Judi s'éloignèrent de la salle des trophées et montèrent dans les étages, là où elles avaient le moins de risque de se faire prendre et le plus de chance de semer un éventuel professeur.

- Il va aller visiter le château avec les autres de votre « groupe » ? demanda Emily.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Judi. Peut-être que ça ne parait pas comme ça, mais il est très solitaire…

- Pourquoi participes-tu à ses réunions ? demanda Minerva.

- Ca lui fait plaisir… grogna Judi. Au moins, il arrête de me harceler…

Minerva s'arrêta et se tourna vers McKenzie.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Judi fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta à son tour.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais aimer quelqu'un qui déteste les enfants de moldus ? répondit-elle d'une voix sèche. Oh bien sûr, il ne sait pas que j'en suis un… Je devrais peut-être lui dire, il arrêterait de me tourner autour !

- Tu es une fille de moldus, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Serpentard ? demanda Emily.

- J'ai peut-être les qualités des Serpentard ! répondit Judi. Nous ne sommes pas tous anti-moldus. La preuve, il n'y a pas que des Serpentard dans le groupe des admirateurs de Tom Jedusor…

Une expression de dégoût passa sur le visage de Judi.

- Tom Jedusor sait se faire apprécier. Il est brillant, il est très séduisant et il sait convaincre mieux que quiconque.

- Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut…

- …personne ne lui dira jamais rien, termina Judi en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit derrière elles, bientôt suivit par le ricanement caractéristique de Peeves.

- Tiens, tiens ! dit-il en apparaissant à un angle du couloir. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là, bande de petits morveux ?

- Oh oh… murmura Emily. Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème !

Peeves se rapprocha rapidement du petit groupe.

- Et il y a un préfet en chef, en plus ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant du doigt l'insigne de Minerva. DES ELEVES TRAINENT DANS LES COULOIRS DU DEUXIEME ETAGE !

Au plus grand effroi des Gryffondor et de la Serpentard, Peeves se mit à hurler et fila en direction du bureau de Rusard, espérant ainsi réussir un coup de maître en réveillant tout le château.

- Il faut filer d'ici ! s'exclama Emily. Passe par là et rejoins ta salle commune.

Elle souleva une tapisserie et montra à McKenzie un escalier qui descendait en colimaçon.

- Tu tomberas directement dans les cachots. Nous, on se débrouille !

Judi approuva d'un signe de tête et disparut instantanément. Minerva se mirent à courir pour rentrer dans la tour Gryffondor avant l'arrivée de Rusard au deuxième étage.

- Attend ! s'exclama Minerva en sortant sa baguette.

Emily s'arrêta net et regarda Minerva lever sa baguette vers le plafond. Elle lança un sort sur une grosse vis qui maintenait un lustre. Celle-ci se dévissa et le lustre tomba lourdement sur le sol. Par chance, elle eut le temps d'amortir la chute avec un _silencio_.

- Comme ça Rusard pensera que Peeves l'a réveillé pour lui montrer ses propres dégâts, dit-elle avec un sourire, en rangeant sa baguette.

- Tu es folle, Miva, répondit Emily en l'entraînant dans un passage secret.

_Minerva essaya de ne pas relever le sourire sarcastique d'Harry…_

- Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? s'écria la grosse Dame. Je dormais profondément !

- _Lumine quarto !_ répéta Minerva.

La grosse Dame s'écarta en grognant et découvrit l'entrée de la tour Gryffondor.

Minerva et Emily pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. La salle commune était vide, à présent, tous les élèves étant partis se coucher. Le feu dans la cheminée était presque éteint, et, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, Augusta attendait.

- Où étiez-vous passées ? demanda-t-elle.

- Augusta, il est tard, répondit Emily. On te racontera ça demain.

- Je veux savoir ! insista Augusta. Vous avez vu l'heure ?

Emily poussa un profond soupir.

- On est allé écouter les conversations de Jedusor et de sa bande. On est aussi tombée sur Judi McKenzie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient ? demanda Augusta.

- On ne sait pas exactement, répondit Minerva. Mais Jedusor nourrit une haine féroce envers les enfants de moldus… les sangs-de-bourbe, comme il les appelle.

- Ah oui… la plupart des Serpentard haïssent les moldus. Une légende raconte que Salazar Serpentard a quitté Poudlard à cause de ça. Il ne voulait pas que sorciers issus de moldus étudient à l'école.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Emily.

- Il s'est fâché avec Godric Gryffondor, il me semble, poursuivit Minerva.

- Oui, acquiesça Augusta. Il y a aussi une histoire de chambre des secrets, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut s'y fier. Parait-il qu'elle cache un monstre…

- Comme toutes les légendes, termina Minerva en prenant la direction du dortoir. Venez, il est temps d'aller dormir…

Le lendemain matin, en allant à leur cours de Sortilèges, Emily et Minerva aperçurent Rusard en train de réparer le lustre du deuxième étage. Il était debout sur une grande échelle que les élèves essayaient de renverser dès qu'ils passaient à côté.

- Pourquoi il n'utilise pas la magie ? demanda Emily.

- C'est un cracmol, répondit Minerva.

- Noon ? s'étonna Emily. Comment tu le sais ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit.

Emily regarda Rusard en ricanant.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Jedusor ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? dit Minerva d'un air étonné.

- Pour son histoire de découvrir les parties cachées du château… Tu as entendu comme moi, hier !

Minerva eut un sourire et des flammes se mirent à briller dans ses yeux.

- Tu me fais peur, Miva…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais m'en occuper… J'espère simplement que ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps.

A vingt heures, Minerva alla frapper à la porte du professeur Dumbledore.

- Entrez, dit une voix.

Minerva poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau de son directeur de maison et professeur de Métamorphose.

- Bonsoir professeur, dit-elle.

- Ah, bonsoir Miss McGonagall, répondit Dumbledore avait un regard pétillant. Un problème ?

- Non, aucun, professeur… C'est juste que…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Dumbledore.

- J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à devenir un animagus…


	4. Catwoman à Poudlard

**Voilà la suite… **

**Dorénavant, je vais essayer de plus espacer mes upload parce que je vais bientôt rattraper le forum où je publie régulièrement, en terme de nombre de chapitres.**

**Donc ça risque d'être une fois par semaine (ce qui est encore assez raisonnable !)**

**Chapitre 4 –Catwoman à Poudlard-**

- Un animagus ? répéta Dumbledore, interloqué.

- Oui, professeur, approuva Minerva d'une voix décidée.

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau pour se placer face à Minerva.

- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous devenir un animagus, Miss McGonagall ?

- Je me passionne pour la métamorphose, expliqua Minerva d'une voix assurée. C'est une branche de la magie qui me fascine et j'aimerais l'explorer davantage.

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire. Minerva ne savait pas s'il était dupe, mais en tout cas il ne semblait pas contre cette idée.

- Devenir un animagus est quelque chose de très difficile…

- Je le sais, professeur, coupa Minerva.

- Bien sûr, sourit Dumbledore. Vous savez aussi que vous n'allez pas choisir votre animal.

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

- C'est l'animal qui nous correspond le plus. C'est un choix, certes inconscient, mais c'est quand même un choix, non ?

- Vous êtes très intelligente, Miss McGonagall, commenta Dumbledore.

Cette fois, Minerva ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Je suis d'accord pour vous apprendre à devenir un animagus. Mais vous devrez vous déclarer sur les registres du Ministère.

- Oui, professeur, opina Minerva.

Dumbledore marqua une pause et observa fixement Minerva.

- Je suis convaincu que vous pouvez y arriver. Et puisque vous semblez sûre de vous…

- Merci professeur ! coupa Minerva, enthousiasmée.

- Nous aurons des leçons tous les soirs, dans la mesure du possible, continua Dumbledore avec un regard bienveillant. Nous allons commencer par le plus facile, mais le plus décisif.

- Révéler ma forme d'animagus ?

- Exactement, approuva le professeur Dumbledore. Il existe un sortilège que l'on nomme « _Animagus Ostendere_ ». Lorsqu'un sorcier le prononce, sa forme apparaît au bout de sa baguette. Elle sera plus ou moins nette en fonction des capacités du sorcier.

Minerva acquiesça en écoutant les instructions de Dumbledore avec attention.

- Le sortilège ne marche pas forcément dès le premier essai. Mais je crois qu'il serait plus simple que vous le lanciez. On verra à ce moment-là à quoi s'en tenir.

- Maintenant ? demanda Minerva.

- Oui, maintenant, acquiesça Dumbledore.

Minerva sortit sa baguette avec une main légèrement tremblante. Elle n'avait pas peur de rater son sortilège, mais plutôt de l'animal qui allait apparaître. Elle se voyait mal suivre Jedusor dans les parties cachées du château en étant sous la forme d'un cheval.

- _Animagus Ostendere_, l'encouragea Dumbledore. Allez-y.

Minerva leva sa baguette et inspira profondément pour se concentrer sur son sort.

- _Animagus Ostendere !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Le bout de sa baguette magique se mit à luire, comme si elle venait d'invoquer le _lumos_, puis un chat en miniature s'en échappa. Il était tigré et avait une marque autour des yeux. Ses contours étaient parfaitement nets, et il disparut bientôt, comme absorbé par la baguette magique.

- Formidable ! s'enthousiasma Dumbledore. Je savais que vous aviez des qualités pour la métamorphose ! Je l'ai remarqué dès le premier cours.

Minerva détourna son regard et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Un chat… elle était rassurée maintenant : elle pourrait suivre Jedusor en toute tranquillité. De plus, cela lui serait extrêmement pratique pour voir dans le noir…

- Excellent, Miss McGonagall, dit Dumbledore en la tirant de ses rêveries. Demain vous essayerez de vous transformer.

- Ce qui sera beaucoup plus ardu… termina Minerva.

- Mmm… Pas sûr, répondit Dumbledore, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Vous croyez ? demanda Minerva avec excitation.

- Nous verrons cela demain soir, à vingt heures, sourit Dumbledore. En attendant, dormez bien.

- Bonne nuit, professeur, répondit Minerva en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau.

- Et surtout, la retint Dumbledore, ne parlez de cela à personne, ou ils voudront tous le devenir eux aussi… Et devenir Animagus n'est pas une chose aisée…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, le rassura Minerva, je saurai tenir ma langue.

- J'en suis sûr, répondit Dumbledore.

Minerva referma doucement la porte derrière elle et prit la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. En fait, elle ne comptait pas parler de sa volonté à devenir un animagus à Emily et Augusta. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant, pas tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver.

Cependant, elle fut confrontée à ce problème dès son entrée dans le dortoir.

- Où étais-tu passée ? demanda Emily.

- A la bibliothèque, répondit impulsivement Minerva. Je faisais des recherches pour le cours de métamorphose.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Emily. Pourtant je t'ai cherché là-bas…

- Je t'expliquerai un autre jour, répondit Minerva d'un ton catégorique. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

- Judi m'a prévenu que les Serpentard voulaient mettre le feu à notre réserve de balais…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Minerva en lâchant les livres qu'elle avait dans les bras. Ils l'ont fait ?

- Ils ont essayé… sourit Emily. Comme je ne te trouvais pas, j'ai pris les choses en main.

Minerva éclata de rire. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que Emily leur avait fait subir, mais ce n'était sûrement pas triste.

- J'ai enlevé les balais de la réserve et j'ai demandé à Hagrid de me ramener les créatures les plus immondes de la Forêt Interdite.

- Quelle horreur a-t-il encore apporté ?

- Des Doxys et des gros crabes immondes qui crachent du feu… L'infirmière a eu du travail pour soigner les brûlures et les morsures venimeuses…

- Vous aviez enfermé les créatures dans la réserve de balais ? demanda Minerva avec curiosité.

- Rusard est dans tous ses états ! « Je vous jure, professeur Dippet, que je n'ai jamais cautionné l'import de créatures magiques dans le château ! Mais je vais retrouver ces petits délinquants ! Je vais les retrouver ! » dit Emily en imitant la voix du concierge.

- Qui étaient les Serpentard ? demanda Minerva.

- Avery, Lestrange, Black et cette peste de Prince.

- Prince ? Elle est en troisième année, non ? questionna Minerva.

- Oui, grogna Emily. Et c'est déjà une sale petite prétentieuse…

Minerva esquissa un sourire : tous les Serpentard étaient des prétentieux. De la première et la dernière année.

Minerva et Emily s'endormirent une heure plus tard, après avoir débattu sur la capacité intellectuelle des Serpentard.

Le lendemain soir ainsi que les jours suivants, Minerva se présenta dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Acquérir une forme d'animagus était assez difficile, mais Dumbledore était optimiste : jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un y arriver aussi rapidement. Les premières leçons furent difficiles. Essayer de se transformer mentalement en un animal était épuisant, mais dès le troisième soir, Minerva réussit à obtenir un résultat. Après plusieurs essais, elle put prendre pour la première fois sa forme de chat.

Cependant, cela l'avait tellement épuisée que Dumbledore fut obligé de lui rendre sa forme humaine, n'ayant plus la force de se retransformer d'elle-même.

- C'est un excellent début, avait dit Dumbledore. D'ici quelques jours, vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi.

Et Dumbledore avait eu raison. Une semaine plus tard, Minerva McGonagall était un animagus à part entière. Elle put enfin l'annoncer à Emily et Augusta, en plein milieu de la nuit, juste après sa dernière leçon.

- Miva, grogna Emily, on dormait profondément…

- Levez-vous, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose !

- C'est urgent ? demanda Augusta.

- De toute façon, vous êtes réveillées, répondit Minerva en les tirant du lit.

Les deux filles la suivirent en râlant jusqu'à la salle commune. Par chance, tout le monde était parti se coucher tôt ce soir là, et la pièce était vide depuis longtemps.

- Asseyez-vous, dit inutilement Minerva : Emily et Augusta s'étant déjà presque rendormies sur les fauteuils.

- Depuis quelques temps, je m'éclipse souvent, juste après le repas, commença Minerva.

Emily ouvrit les yeux, soudain très intéressée.

- Oui, dit-elle. Et on aimerait bien savoir pour quelle raison.

- C'est très simple, répondit Minerva. Jedusor disait qu'il voulait découvrir les parties cachées du château. S'il le fait, il faut pouvoir le suivre.

- Et comment ? demanda Emily. On n'a pas de cape d'invisibilité, on ne sait pas encore se désillusionner… Seule toi maîtrise la métamorphose…

Emily s'arrêta en remarquant le sourire triomphal qui venait de se dessiner sur le visage de Minerva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Minerva ? demanda-t-elle avec un air suspicieux.

- Dumbledore m'a aidé, dit Minerva avant de se métamorphoser.

Augusta poussa un cri en apercevant le chat tigré qui se tenait à la place de Minerva.

- Un animagus ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Tu es un animagus !

- Ca alors ! souffla Emily.

Minerva reprit sa forme humaine devant les regards admiratifs de ses deux amies.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? demanda Emily.

- Je préférais attendre d'être sûre de pouvoir me transformer, répondit Minerva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Dumbledore pour qu'il accepte de t'aider ? questionna Augusta.

- Que je faisais ça pour les cours, répondit Minerva. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux car si ça n'avait pas été de la métamorphose…

- Tu penses qu'il t'a crue ? interrogea Emily en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas… réfléchit Minerva. En tout cas il ne s'y est pas opposé. Il a au moins confiance en moi.

Minerva alla s'asseoir à côté d'Emily et Augusta.

- Le plus important est de trouver ce que mijote Jedusor.

- Il faut donner rendez-vous à Judi, demain, dit Emily. Il faut connaître la date et le lieu de la prochaine réunion de Jedusor et de son club.

Minerva pointa sa baguette sur le feu qui venait de s'éteindre et le ralluma dans un jet de flammes.

- Il faut lui demander plus que ça, Emy, coupa-t-elle. On doit connaître tous les faits et gestes de Jedusor, s'il s'éclipse les soirs, s'il fait des recherches sur le château…

- Il faut aussi surveiller ses discussions avec Slughorn, interrompit Emily. Jedusor lui fait confiance et Slughorn est trop crédule. Il raconterait ses plus grands secrets pour quelques rondelles d'ananas confit.

- Tu peux t'en charger ? demanda Minerva. Je suis sûre qu'Olivier pourrait t'aider aussi. Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

- Bon, maintenant que tout est arrangé, on peut retourner se coucher ? bailla Augusta.

Minerva esquissa un sourire et se leva.

- Oui, allons-y.

Elle éteignit le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, vérifia les nouvelles annonces qui étaient affichées sur le tableau de la salle commune, et alla bientôt rejoindre Augusta et Emily dans le dortoir.

_- Professeur ? demanda Harry._

_- Oui ?_

_- Votre amie… Emily… Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Elle ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre ?_

_Le visage de Minerva s'assombrit._

_- Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre avant la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_- Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_- Elle est morte. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'a tuée pendant une de ses missions. Une mission qui devait m'être confiée…_

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé…_

_- Ca ne fait rien, Harry. Le mieux est que je continue mon histoire…_

_Harry approuva d'un signe de tête._


	5. L'alliance

**Chapitre 5 –L'alliance-**

Minerva repoussa ses couvertures et se leva d'un bond. Le réveil indiquait cinq heures du matin… « Parfait » se dit-elle.

Elle n'avait presque pas dormi mais cela lui importait peu.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, attrapa son sac de cours et sortit du dortoir. La salle commune était vide, ainsi que l'ensemble du château qui était toujours profondément endormi. Avant de franchir le portrait de la grosse dame, Minerva prit sa forme d'animagus. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'en servait réellement, et elle était toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir se promener incognito dans Poudlard.

Minerva sortit de la tour Gryffondor et se mit à courir. Elle était si rapide… et si silencieuse… Le contact de ses pattes contre la pierre était pratiquement inaudible et la plupart des portraits ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Certains étaient étonnés de voir une forme grise passer devant eux et tendaient le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose… Mais Minerva avait déjà disparu.

Minerva prit à toute allure l'angle d'un couloir et percuta violemment quelqu'un. Elle était encore à moitié sonnée lorsqu'elle le reconnut… Mais pourquoi cet imbécile de concierge traînait-il déjà dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Cela dit, il aurait pu lui retourner la question. Le cœur de Minerva battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître sous sa forme d'animagus.

- Tiens un chat… dit-il en se penchant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

Minerva lui lança le regard le plus sévère et le plus menaçant dont elle était capable. Apparemment, c'était suffisant pour Rusard, qui retira sa main tendue et se redressa.

- Mmmm… Pas commode les chats… Ce serait bien que j'ai un chat, dit-il en tournant le dos à l'animagus et en s'éloignant.

« Pitoyable ! » se dit Minerva tout en reprenant sa route.

Elle arriva bientôt à destination et préféra reprendre sa forme humaine avant de pousser la porte de la volière.

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction et elle s'avança vers une chouette hulotte qui semblait assez amicale. Celle-ci hulula gaiement, heureuse d'avoir du travail. Minerva la caressa et sortit un bout de parchemin et une plume de son sac. Elle se mit à écrire une courte lettre, sous le regard attentif de la chouette. Une fois la lettre terminée, elle la relut en vitesse, satisfaite, puis l'accrocha à la patte de la chouette.

_Judi,_

_Rendez-vous ce soir à 23 heures, dans la salle des trophées._

_Préviens-moi en cas d'empêchement._

_Miva._

Minerva ne préférait pas signer par son nom complet et pria secrètement pour que Judi fasse le lien avec elle.

- Délivre la lettre pendant le déjeuner, en même temps que le reste du courrier, murmura Minerva à la chouette, avant de la laisser s'envoler par la fenêtre.

Elle quitta ensuite la volière et reprit sa forme d'animagus. Minerva ne recroisa pas Rusard, mais ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsqu'elle vit une forme sombre sortir d'un passage secret dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Elle localisa rapidement ce passage, lui prévoyant déjà une quelconque utilité dans le futur, et observa la personne de plus près.

Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas doutée dès le premier coup d'oeil ? Tom Jedusor ne vit pas le chat qui se rapprochait de lui, mais celui-ci pouvait le distinguer parfaitement. Une lutte intérieure s'empara de Minerva. Elle aurait tellement voulu reprendre sa forme humaine et retirer des points à Serpentard… Cependant, elle savait que si elle le faisait, Jedusor se méfierait encore plus d'elle… Mieux valait ne pas se faire repérer.

Minerva se tapit dans l'ombre au moment où Jedusor regarda dans sa direction. Il fut rassuré de s'apercevoir que le couloir était vide. Minerva sourit intérieurement. Elle allait l'avoir, elle le savait. Avant la fin de l'année, elle se devait de découvrir le secret de Tom Jedusor.

Jedusor fit demi-tour et retourna dans le passage secret, toujours ouvert. Il referma sa main sur quelque chose et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triomphal. Une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux au moment où il déposa l'objet dans sa poche. Jedusor serrait l'objet si fermement que Minerva ne put deviner sa nature.

Sans préavis, Jedusor disparut dans un bruissement de cape. Minerva essaya de le suivre, mais celui-ci s'engouffra dans un autre passage secret, que Minerva connaissait, cette fois. Elle savait qu'il menait directement devant la salle commune des Serpentard, et préféra retourner dans la sienne, en attendant le réveil d'Emily et Augusta.

Il était presque six heures du matin lorsque Minerva entra dans la tour Gryffondor, sans avoir croisé personne d'autre sur le chemin du retour. Elle s'enfonça dans un fauteuil pour attendre ses amies, et sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil sans rêve…

- Debout Minerva, il est sept heures ! dit une voix éloignée.

Minerva murmura des paroles inaudibles et se tourna de l'autre côté, jusqu'à ce qu'une main la saisisse et la secoue dans tous les sens.

- Debout ! s'exclama la voix.

Minerva se redressa dans un sursaut et faillit heurter Emily qui était penchée au-dessus d'elle.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Minerva.

- Sept heures ! répéta Emily. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à dormir en plein milieu de la salle commune ?

Minerva se frotta les yeux et se remémora les événements de la nuit.

- Il faut absolument que je vous raconte, dit-elle au moment où Augusta arrivait à côté d'elle à son tour.

- Jedusor sortait d'un passage secret à cinq heures du matin ?

- Cinq heures et demi, corrigea Minerva.

- C'est pareil, dit vaguement Emily. Tu crois qu'il a passé toute la nuit à se promener dans le château ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… réfléchit Minerva. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il a déjà commencé à explorer les parties cachées de Poudlard…

Minerva, Emily et Augusta pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à un bout de la table des Gryffondor, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Judi devrait recevoir mon message d'ici quelques minutes. J'espère qu'elle acceptera de nous aider.

- Bien sûr, confirma Emily. Elle déteste Jedusor.

- Mais c'est une Serpentard et nous sommes des Gryffondor, rappela Minerva.

- C'est bien toi qui veut collaborer avec elle ? demanda Augusta tout en étalant consciencieusement de la marmelade sur un toast.

- Oui mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Miva, dit Emily. On s'est toujours très bien entendu avec elle.

Minerva approuva d'un hochement de tête au moment où des centaines de hiboux firent irruption dans la Grande Salle. Minerva se tourna l'air de rien, face à la table des Serpentard, où Judi lisait la _Gazette_ de la veille. Walburga se pavanait à côté de Jedusor, tout en vantant les mérites de leur équipe de Quidditch. Minerva faillit recracher son jus de citrouille lorsque la Serpentard confirma de vive voix que la coupe de Quidditch serait à eux cette année, en raison du talent de leur nouvel attrapeur.

Minerva voulut lancer une réplique cinglante, mais une chouette hulotte se posa sur l'épaule de Judi McKenzie et concentra toute son attention. Judi sursauta et regarda la chouette avec un air bizarre. Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir du courrier. Elle détacha le morceau de parchemin enroulé autour de la patte de l'animal et le déplia, curieuse cette fois. Elle parcourut en vitesse la lettre et Minerva sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Le visage de Judi s'illumina et elle releva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Minerva, elle lui fit un bref hochement de tête en signe de confirmation.

Le poids qui pesait dans le ventre de Minerva disparut et elle se retourna vers ses amies.

- Judi viendra ce soir, dit-elle.

- Tu as besoin de nous ? interrogea Emily.

- Comme vous voulez, répondit Minerva.

- Tu passeras plus inaperçue, seule.

- C'est sûr, mais j'aurai peut-être besoin de vous pour convaincre Judi, réfléchit Minerva.

- Pas forcément, coupa Augusta. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se sente obligée, tu comprends ? Il faut qu'elle nous aide d'elle-même. Si on est trois, elle va se sentir agressée…

- On verra ça ce soir, dit Emily en interrompant l'analyse psychologique d'Augusta. En attendant, on a un cours de Métamorphose.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme le plus total. Bien sûr, les absurdités que Walburga débitait concernant le gagnant de la coupe de Quidditch faisaient rire les trois quarts de Poudlard et déclenchaient des attaques un peu partout, mais Minerva réussit sans trop de mal à les contenir. Elle était très douée pour arriver au moment où les élèves sortaient leur baguette, et elle leur lançait un regard si menaçant qu'ils déguerpissaient sans demander leur reste.

Lorsque vingt-deux heures trente sonna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Minerva referma ses cours et se dirigea vers Emily et Augusta.

- Vous ne venez pas alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Emily. Ta forme d'animagus ne te sera d'aucune utilité si on est à côté.

Minerva acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se métamorphosa. Emily alla lui ouvrir le portrait de la grosse dame et lui souhaita bonne chance.

Minerva se faufila discrètement dehors et prit la direction de la salle des trophées. Elle remercia le ciel d'être un chat et d'avoir une vision nocturne parfaite, ce qui lui était bien utile à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Les couloirs étaient déserts et il n'y avait aucune trace de Rusard ou de Jedusor. Minerva arriva sans encombre à la salle des trophées. Elle reprit sa forme humaine dans un coin sombre du couloir et regarda sa montre. Il était exactement vingt-trois heures. Elle espérait que Judi était ponctuelle.

Minerva tendit l'oreille pour vérifier que personne n'était en train de se diriger par ici, et poussa la porte de la salle. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre, mais Minerva aperçut une forme noire tapie dans un coin.

- _Lumos_, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle vit Judi McKenzie, qui se protégeait les yeux avec son bras.

- Minerva, baisse ça !

- Excuse-moi, répondit Minerva en abaissant sa baguette.

Judi put enlever son bras, et s'approcha de Minerva.

- Alors, que me voulais-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

- Ton aide, répondit Minerva.

Judi la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Mon aide ? Pour ?...

- Pour savoir ce que Jedusor mijote.

Minerva la scruta avec attention, pour déceler chacune de ses réactions. Elle préférait être sûre qu'elle lui serait parfaitement loyale avant de lui raconter qu'elle était un animagus, ou qu'elle avait surpris Jedusor en train de sortir d'un passage secret qui lui était inconnu, inconnu à elle, qui connaissait plus de passages secrets à Poudlard que tous les directeurs réunis.

- Tu crois qu'il mijote quelque chose ? demanda Judi.

Minerva acquiesça.

- J'ai quelques preuves pour valider cette théorie, répondit-elle. Mais pas suffisamment à mon goût…

- La seule chose que j'ai remarqué pour l'instant, c'est qu'il essaie de me mettre le grappin dessus… grogna Judi. Mais je veux bien t'aider.

- Je crois qu'il a déjà commencé à fouiller le château, expliqua Minerva. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il trouve.

- Il faudrait qu'on puisse le suivre… commença Judi en réfléchissant.

Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis finalement se ravisa. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment… mais Judi avait repéré cette hésitation.

- Minerva, si tu ne me dis pas tout, je ne pourrai pas t'aider ! dit-elle pour la rassurer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te trahir… Je déteste ce Jedusor et toute sa bande.

Une expression de dégoût passa sur le visage de Judi.

- Tu as un plan pour le suivre ? poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai sollicité l'aide Dumbledore pour devenir un animagus, répondit-elle d'une traite.

- Et tu as réussi ? demanda Judi avec un air impressionné.

- Oui, affirma Minerva.

Judi essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son admiration pour la Gryffondor et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Bon alors, toi, tu suis Jedusor. Moi… euh… je peux espionner ses conversations dans la salle commune ? proposa Judi.

- Oui, dans la salle commune et pendant les réunions de sa bande.

- Et pour le club Slugh ? demanda Judi. Je n'y vais pas, mais Jedusor a tendance à dévoiler ses intentions au milieu de phrases totalement banales.

- Je m'en occupe, répondit Minerva. Il y a Emily Scott et Olivier Trotwood.

- Tu fais confiance à Olivier ? vérifia Judi.

- Oui, affirma Minerva. Il se jetterait du haut de la tour d'astronomie si je lui demandais.

Judi arrêta de faire les cent pas et se rapprocha de Minerva.

- Tu es prête à collaborer avec une Serpentard ?

Minerva eut un sourire.

- Oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis une Gryffondor frustrée de ne pas être à Serpentard. Et on va gagner la coupe de Quidditch !

- Ne t'avance pas trop ! répondit Judi avec un sourire malicieux.

- Et toi ? Tu veux bien m'aider ? demanda Minerva.

Judi approuva d'un signe de la tête et une poignée de main scella cette nouvelle alliance, jamais vue à Poudlard.


	6. Le bracelet et l'épée

**Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour les reviews !**

**Chapitre 6 –Le bracelet et l'épée-**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'alliance entre Judi et Minerva, mais à vrai dire, elles n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose. Minerva arrivait toujours à suivre Jedusor, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il disparaissait mystérieusement. Judi jouait son rôle d'espionne à merveille, mais le Serpentard restait assez distant et réservé.

Minerva commençait à se demander si découvrir le secret de Jedusor n'allait pas être plus difficile que prévu. Cette pensée se mit à l'angoisser légèrement lorsque les gros ennuis arrivèrent…

Les cours venaient de se terminer, et tout le château était en ébullition. Les vacances de Noël débutaient, alors que la plupart des élèves se dirigeaient vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard, pour rentrer chez eux.

- Pssst ! Minerva !

La Gryffondor sursauta tandis qu'une main la tirait dans une salle de cours.

- Judi ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama la préfète-en-chef en reconnaissant son amie. Des nouvelles ?

- Oui, Jedusor reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

- Ah bon ?

- Il est orphelin, il a nulle part où aller.

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais attends, j'ai encore mieux !

Minerva ferma la porte à clé et alla s'asseoir sur une table.

- Raconte.

- Hier, je suis allée voir Jedusor dans son dortoir, commença Judi en s'asseyant elle aussi. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai réussi à le mettre en confiance et il m'a avoué qu'il restait à Poudlard.

- Et ensuite ? insista Minerva.

- J'ai regardé autour de moi, et j'ai aperçu une sorte de gros bracelet sur son lit.

- Un bracelet ? s'étonna Minerva. Qu'est-ce que Jedusor faisait avec un bracelet ?

- Justement… Il a essayé de le cacher, mais je l'avais attrapé avant. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il y avait de gravé dessus.

- Quoi ? demanda Minerva, tiraillée par la curiosité.

- Les armoiries de Serdaigle ! s'exclama triomphalement Judi.

Minerva resta sans voix. Comment Jedusor avait-il pu entrer en possession d'un objet qui avait appartenu à une famille vieille de plus de mille ans ? Etait-il lui-même un Serdaigle ? Non, c'était impossible. Il était à Serpentard et avait un comportement encore plus serpentaresque que le Serpentard moyen.

- Tu sais comment il a eu cette relique ? interrogea Minerva.

- Je lui ai posé la question, dit Judi d'une voix grave.

- Et alors ?

- Il m'a jetée dehors, termina Judi. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne l'a pas eue en toute légalité.

Minerva confirma d'un léger hochement de tête.

- Il l'a soit trouvée, soit volée, en déduisit Minerva. Il est orphelin, donc je doute que ce soit un héritage familial.

- Trotwood est bien à Serdaigle ? demanda Judi.

- Oui. Tu veux que je lui demande de mener l'enquête ?

- S'il a volé le bracelet, je pense qu'il faut chercher de ce côté-là, confirma Judi.

- Et si cette relique était restée à Poudlard ? dit soudainement Minerva.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Judi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Admettons qu'elle ait réellement appartenue à Rowena Serdaigle, expliqua Minerva. Elle est peut-être restée à Poudlard pendant mille ans.

Judi regarda fixement Minerva. Elle commençait à comprendre ce que suggérait la Gryffondor.

- Tu penses que c'était ça que Jedusor cherchait n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne pense rien, Judi, je déduis. Et je crois que je vais moi aussi partir à la découverte de Poudlard…

Une heure plus tard, Minerva et Judi se séparèrent, avec un plan d'attaque minutieusement préparé.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était presque vide, ce qui facilitait les choses à Minerva. Augusta était rentrée chez elle, et il ne restait plus que Emily, Hagrid, Minerva et quelques élèves des années inférieures. Du côté des Serpentard, Walburga était partie, ce qui promettait des vacances paisibles en apparence. En apparence, seulement…

Ce soir-là, Minerva était bien décidée à découvrir ce qui se cachait sous les fondations de Poudlard. Elle attendit que la nuit tombe sur le château, et sortit sans bruit de la tour Gryffondor. Elle vérifia que personne ne traînait dans les parages, et poussa une tapisserie donnant sur un escalier en colimaçon qui rejoignait le Hall.

- Ouf, dit une voix. J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

- Jedusor est sorti ? demanda Minerva.

- Non, répondit Judi. Il reste dans la salle commune ce soir. De toutes façons, Avery et Lestrange sont avec lui. Tu as le champ libre.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda Minerva.

- Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Si Jedusor ne me voit pas rentrer, il va se poser des questions. Et on ne sait jamais… S'il lui prend l'idée d'aller faire un tour.

Minerva approuva d'un signe de tête que Judi ne vit probablement pas, en raison de la pénombre, et releva la tapisserie.

- Alors essaye de retenir Jedusor. Je te tiens au courant, si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant.

Minerva prit sa forme d'animagus et disparut dans un tourbillon de fourrure tigrée, tandis que Judi partait dans l'autre sens pour regagner les cachots. Minerva prit la direction du passage secret d'où elle avait vu sortir Jedusor, il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Elle y avait réfléchi tout le reste de la soirée. S'il avait trouvé le bracelet en fouillant Poudlard, c'était probablement l'objet qu'il cachait, ce soir-là.

Une fois arrivée devant la statue marquant l'entrée du passage, Minerva se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa forme humaine lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y avait un petit passage au niveau du socle de la statue. Bien sûr, il était beaucoup trop petit pour un être humain, mais pas pour un chat…

Minerva se glissa lentement à l'intérieur du passage secret, et se retrouva bientôt devant un long escalier rectiligne, qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du château. Elle entama la descente, qui sembla durer une éternité. L'escalier était très sale et humide, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite. Il se termina finalement par une lourde porte en bois. Minerva remarqua tout de suite que Jedusor y était allé. Il n'y avait pas de poussière sur la poignée, et les toiles d'araignées rattachées à la porte étaient en lambeaux. Minerva reprit sa forme humaine et sortit sa baguette.

- Alohomora ! murmura-t-elle en tapotant la poignée.

Il y eut un cliquetis significatif et Minerva actionna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Minerva eut un soupir d'émerveillement.

Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à cela ! Au lieu des cachots sombres et remplis de rats de son imagination, elle venait de tomber sur une pièce circulaire et éclairée par une douce lumière qui provenait d'une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu perpétuel. Quatre fauteuils aux couleurs des quatre maisons étaient installés près du feu, et plus loin, il y avait une grande table en bois sur laquelle était posé un chandelier à sept branches. Une bibliothèque remplie de livres tapissait le mur. Minerva remarqua que cette pièce donnait sur quatre autres portes.

Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque, et en fit rapidement le tour. Son regard s'attarda toute fois sur un livre qui avait été déplacé. Elle le prit et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de titre. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas un livre, mais une sorte de coffret. Il était rembourré de velours bleu et avait dû contenir un bijou. Minerva eut un sourire au moment où elle aperçut le blason de Serdaigle sur sa tranche.

Elle savait maintenant d'où provenait le bracelet de Jedusor.

La Gryffondor remit le coffret à sa place et se dirigea vers les quatre portes. Elle se rendit compte que l'une d'elle avait été forcée, sans succès. Minerva posa doucement ses doigts dessus. Elle pouvait encore sentir toute la magie que Jedusor avait déployé pour essayer de la faire céder. Quelle erreur…

Minerva posa sa main sur la poignée et se concentra sur son objectif : le déverrouillage de la porte. Elle sentit un échange de magie entre elle et la poignée, qui s'abaissa bientôt.

Minerva poussa la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement, semblable à une longue plainte. La pièce qui apparut devant elle était beaucoup plus petite. Lorsque Minerva franchit le seuil de la porte, des bougies s'allumèrent soudainement et la firent sursauter. La Gryffondor put enfin distinguer ce que contenait cette chambre.

En fait, il n'y avait presque rien. Juste une épée posée sur un socle et protégée par une vitre. Minerva s'approcha en retenant sa respiration et regarda l'épée de plus près. Elle avait une poignée incrustée de rubis et une inscription y était gravée. Pendant qu'elle cherchait une ouverture à la vitrine, Minerva posa sa main dessus, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle la sentit s'enfoncer dans le verre. Ses doigts traversèrent la vitre comme si cela avait été de l'eau et elle put toucher l'épée.

Minerva retira brusquement sa main. Elle ne devait pas agir comme Jedusor, elle ne devait pas prendre l'épée. Mais qu'allait-il se passer si elle la laissait ici ? Jedusor réussirait peut-être, tôt ou tard, à ouvrir la porte.

- Réfléchis Minerva… se dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle ne voyait qu'une solution. Prendre l'épée et l'apporter à Dumbledore. Elle serait obligée de lui avouer comment elle avait atterri ici, mais c'était beaucoup plus sage.

Minerva tendit la main et franchit la barrière de verre. Elle referma ses doigts autour de la poignée de l'épée et la tira vers elle. La relique traversa aussi la paroi en verre et Minerva tendit l'oreille pour vérifier qu'aucune catastrophe n'allait lui tomber dessus.

Elle se dépêcha de rebrousser chemin et referma la porte au moment où les bougies s'éteignirent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà plus de minuit. Elle se contenterait de l'épée pour ce soir.

Minerva vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien déplacé et sortit de la pièce. Après avoir rangé l'épée sous sa cape, elle reprit sa forme de chat et remonta le long escalier.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le passage secret, elle s'aperçut avec soulagement que les couloirs étaient aussi déserts qu'une heure plus tôt. Minerva aurait aimé aller voir Dumbledore tout de suite, mais s'il fallait lui avouer qu'elle avait violé le règlement, elle préférait le faire le lendemain matin. La Gryffondor prit donc la direction de son dortoir. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine au moment où elle aperçut une forme se dirigeant rapidement vers elle. Elle voulut se cacher, mais celle-ci l'avait repérée.

- Minerva ! s'exclama la voix de Judi.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu réussiras à m'interpeller en douceur ? demanda Minerva, qui venait de reprendre sa forme humaine. J'ai failli faire une attaque !

- Minerva, Jedusor est sorti ! dit Judi, sans se soucier de la remarque de la Gryffondor.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Jedusor est sorti cette nuit ! J'avais tellement peur que tu le croises !

- Je sais où il a trouvé le bracelet. Mais il n'y était pas, répondit Minerva.

- Alors il était ailleurs.

- De toute façon, je savais déjà qu'il allait ailleurs. D'habitude, quand je le suivais, il n'allait pas là-bas… Où alors il y arrivait autrement. Peut-être que l'une de ces portes…

- Quelles portes ? demanda Judi avec une moue interrogative.

- Je t'expliquerai demain matin, répondit Minerva. Ne traînons pas ici.

Minerva et Judi se séparèrent et chacune repartit dans sa salle commune respective. Minerva n'avait pas posé un pied sur les marches de l'escalier menant à son dortoir que le portrait de la grosse Dame pivota.

- Miss McGonagall ! s'exclama une voix familière. Il faut que vous veniez.

Minerva se retourna brusquement. Elle était épuisée, mais la douleur causée par l'épée qui venait de cogner sa jambe la réveilla. Devant elle se tenait Dumbledore.

- On a un problème, dit-il.

- De quel genre ? demanda Minerva.

- Très grave, dit Dumbledore d'une voix sérieuse.

Les étincelles de malice avaient quitté ses yeux.


	7. La légende de la chambre des Secrets

**Voilà le chapitre 7 ! La suite sera en ligne jeudi, puis je posterai à intervalles réguliers d'une semaine !**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui laissent une petite review !**

**Chapitre 7 –La légende de la chambre des Secrets-**

Dumbledore entraîna Minerva vers son bureau. La Gryffondor, qui avait généralement une démarche rapide et déterminée, devait presque courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Le professeur de Métamorphose ouvrait les portes à la volée, réveillant les tableaux qui se mettaient à le regarder curieusement. Minerva se questionnait pour savoir ce qui avait mis son professeur dans un état pareil. La main de Dumbledore l'invitant à entrer dans son bureau la tira de ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle avait toujours une respiration saccadée et une douleur fulgurante à la cuisse.

Dumbledore contourna son bureau et s'installa en face de Minerva. Son visage était ridé et il semblait étrangement fatigué. Cependant, la Gryffondor sentait toujours cette aura de puissance qui émanait de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? demanda Minerva.

- Une élève de troisième année vient d'être retrouvée, pétrifiée, dans un couloir. Et ce n'était pas un sort.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Minerva. Mais comment… c'est impossible !

Dumbledore confirma l'information d'un signe de tête.

- J'ai bien peur que si… dit-il d'une voix faible.

- Mais… pétrifiée par… _quoi_ ? bégaya la préfète-en-chef.

- J'ai ma petite idée là dessus, répondit Dumbledore en prenant un bonbon au citron dans une coupe posée à côté de lui.

Minerva ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

- Quelqu'un est entré dans le château ? finit-elle par demander.

- Oh non, dit-il. Cela vient de Poudlard. Des entrailles du château… Un bonbon ?

Dumbledore tendit la coupe, mais Minerva n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

- Merci, pas pour moi, répondit-elle froidement. Que se passe-t-il professeur ?

Dumbledore reposa la coupe et laissa échapper un long soupir.

- Savez-vous comment a été créé Poudlard ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça vivement Minerva. Les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque ont voulu transmettre leur savoir aux générations futures. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont fondé ce château…

- Sur le lieu magique le plus puissant qui existe sur terre, termina Dumbledore.

- Comment ça ? demanda Minerva en haussant les sourcils.

- Il est au centre d'un pentacle formé par les cinq éléments : le feu d'un lieu ancestral où vivaient des dragons, la terre de la Forêt Interdite, l'eau du grand lac et l'air des montagnes qui encadrent le château. La dernière branche est formée par la Lumière Astrale, énergie « universelle » représentée par Pré au Lard, qui était composé d'anciens sorciers très puissants, à l'époque des fondateurs.

- Mais plus maintenant ? s'étonna Minerva. Je veux dire… les « anciens » ont disparu…

- Ce lieu est toujours rempli de la magie des anciens. Même si très peu de personnes le ressentent.

Minerva essayait d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Les cinq éléments lui semblaient bien définis, mais…

- Pourquoi un pentagramme ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est le symbole de l'énergie positive, répondit Dumbledore. Mais si une des pointes regarde vers le bas, l'étoile est interprétée comme le symbole de la magie Noire. Le pentacle ressemble alors étrangement à un bouc…

- Mais, dans Poudlard, cela ne peut pas varier ? questionna la préfète. Le pentacle ne peut pas se retourner…

- Ce n'est pas le pentacle qui se tourne, interrompit Dumbledore. C'est le château qui subit une modification… laquelle sera amplifiée par le sens du pentacle.

- Pourtant, la magie du château est Blanche !

- Pour l'instant, contredit Dumbledore.

- Autrement dit, le Mal peut l'emporter à tout moment sur le Bien, c'est ce que vous voulez me dire, professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Minerva.

- Dans l'enceinte du château, c'est soit la magie Blanche qui domine, soit la magie Noire, c'est ça, confirma le directeur adjoint. Poudlard peut être le siège du Bien, ou le siège du Mal

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est comme ça, répondit Dumbledore. Lors de la création de Poudlard, les fondateurs ont instauré le Bien et la magie Blanche, et cela perdure depuis mille ans. Cependant, Salazar Serpentard avait un désir secret…

- Il voulait exploiter les ressources que le lieu avait en magie Noire ?

- Exactement. Je crois qu'il était attiré par les forces du Mal. Les autres fondateurs le savaient, mais ils voulaient lui laisser une chance.

- Il ne l'a pas saisie et a été obligé de quitter le château… Mais je croyais que c'était à cause des enfants de moldus ? demanda Minerva.

- En partie, oui, car être un sorcier de Sang Pur attiré par la magie Noir et haïr les enfants de moldus sont souvent liés, répondit Dumbledore. Les autres fondateurs préféraient cacher l'amour de Salazar pour la magie Noire. Ils avaient trop peur de faire fuir les élèves. Mais maintenant, tout le monde connaît la réputation de la maison Serpentard…

Dumbledore marqua une pause et se passa l'index sur les lèvres. Pendant un moment, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Mais Serpentard n'est pas parti sans rien faire, dit-il soudainement. Il a créé une chambre à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

- Je connais cette légende, coupa Minerva. La chambre des Secrets ?

- Vous ne connaissez qu'une seule partie de la légende, miss McGonagall. Très peu de personnes connaissent la vérité.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une légende ? demanda soucieusement Minerva.

- J'ai bien peur que non, confirma Dumbledore. J'ai peur que cette légende soit vraie.

- Et quelle est cette vérité ?

- La chambre des Secrets ne cache pas qu'un monstre tueur d'enfants de moldus. Elle renferme quelque chose de beaucoup plus terrifiant. Connaissez-vous la boîte de Pandore ? demanda le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Oui, acquiesça Minerva. On raconte que Pandore aurait ouvert une boîte renfermant tous les maux de l'Humanité.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête.

- La chambre des Secrets est bâtie sur le même principe. Elle est gorgée de magie Noire. Que le Bien domine ou non Poudlard, la magie Noire reste présente dans cette chambre.

- Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'elle est ouverte ? demanda Minerva.

- Le même phénomène qu'avec la boîte de Pandore. Le Mal s'en échappe et finit par gagner tout le château.

- Vous voulez dire que cette chambre est la source du Mal dans Poudlard ? Si elle est ouverte, elle fera basculer le Bien vers le Mal ?

- Exactement, approuva Dumbledore. La bête qui s'y cache commence par tuer les enfants de moldus en s'insinuant dans Poudlard. A chaque attaque, elle transmet un peu de sa magie Noire au château... Et si Poudlard finit par être le siège du Mal, c'est tous les principes de l'Humanité qui vont s'inverser. Pour l'instant, le Bien l'emporte sur Terre. Mais cela dépend de peu de chose…

Minerva était bouche bée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille. Elle savait que Poudlard était un lieu magique très important, mais le fait de savoir que tout pouvait basculer du côté du Mal d'un moment à l'autre lui donnait des frissons.

- Quel est le rapport avec la jeune fille pétrifiée ? demanda soudainement Minerva.

- C'était un accident, répondit posément Dumbledore. Elle n'aurait pas dû être pétrifiée.

- Bien entendu ! s'exclama la Gryffondor d'une voix choquée.

- Non, miss McGonagall, coupa le professeur de Métamorphose. Je veux dire qu'elle aurait dû être tuée. C'est l'œuvre du monstre de la chambre des Secrets.

- Mais… comment ? demanda Minerva d'une voix faible. Et pourquoi n'est-elle que pétrifiée ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Dumbledore. Je ne connais pas la nature du monstre. Je ne sais donc pas comment il agit, ni comment on peut s'en protéger. La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est que la chambre des Secrets a été ouverte.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est ce monstre ?

- En arrivant sur les lieux de l'accident, j'ai senti sa magie Noire envahir peu à peu le couloir…

Minerva était bouleversée. Encore plus que deux minutes auparavant. Les faits étaient en train de se réaliser.

- Et c'est la première fois ? interrogea la préfète en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. C'est la première fois que la chambre est ouverte ?

- A ma connaissance, oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, professeur ? Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

- Parce que vous êtes préfète en chef, et parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Je vous demande aussi de ne pas divulguer cette information. Vous savez comment sont les rumeurs…

- Bien sûr ! répondit Minerva, ravie de la confiance que son professeur mettait en elle.

- Il va falloir être très prudent, et s'assurer que les élèves ne traînent pas dans les couloirs après le dîner. Le professeur Dippet fera une annonce demain.

Minerva approuva d'un bref signe de tête. Elle sentit l'épée contre sa jambe et se rappela de la découverte qu'elle avait faite quelques heures auparavant. Elle savait que c'était le moment de lui en parler.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, miss McGonagall ?

- Est-ce que vous connaissez l'existence d'une salle aux couleurs des quatre maisons ? Une salle qui serait cachée…

- Mmmm… Oui, je la connais vaguement. C'est la salle des quatre fondateurs, me semble-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'ai découverte, répondit Minerva dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

Dumbledore se redressa soudainement.

- Vous avez trouvé cette salle ? Mais comment ?

Minerva prit une grande inspiration.

- En suivant un élève de cinquième année. Un Serpentard.

- Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ? questionna la Gryffondor, à la fois soulagée et surprise.

- Je le surveille depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il y a cinq ans. Quand je suis allé le chercher dans son orphelinat, pour lui annoncer son statut de sorcier, on m'a raconté des choses bizarres à son sujet.

- De quel genre ? demanda Minerva, tiraillée par la curiosité, et sachant déjà qu'elle aurait des choses à raconter à Judi le lendemain.

- Un lapin a mystérieusement fini pendu dans une grange et il a réussi à emmener des enfants dans une grotte, située au pied d'une falaise, au bord de la mer…

- Des faits dignes d'un sorcier.

- Et encore… il terrorisait les autres enfants et volait leurs affaires.

- En résumé, la magie Noire prend peu à peu possession de Poudlard, une créature vivant dans les entrailles du château a décidé de tuer les enfants de moldus, et un assassin kleptomane dort avec ces mêmes enfants…

- C'est assez bien résumé… commenta Dumbledore. Mais vous dites avoir vu Jedusor dans la salle des quatre fondateurs ?

- Je l'ai vu sortir du passage secret qui y mène.

- Comment est-elle faite ? interrogea Dumbledore.

- Elle est circulaire, aux couleurs des quatre maisons, et donne sur quatre portes.

- Une pour chaque fondateur… réfléchit le directeur adjoint.

- Oui, confirma Minerva. Jedusor a essayé de forcer la porte de Gryffondor.

- Elle est restée fermée, je parie.

- Oui, dit la Gryffondor. Mais j'ai réussi à y pénétrer.

Minerva se leva et tira l'épée de sous sa cape. Dumbledore se redressa et prit délicatement la relique dorée. Il la posa sur son bureau, devant lui, et l'observa longuement. Plusieurs fois, il passa ses doigts sur la poignée incrustée de rubis.

- C'est l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, dit-il finalement.

- Vraiment ? interrogea Minerva en haussant les sourcils.

- Voyez par vous-même.

Dumbledore lui tendit l'épée, qu'elle prit entre ses doigts. Effectivement, le nom de Godric Gryffondor était bien gravé sur la poignée.

- Jedusor la cherche, dit-elle en reposant la relique sur le bureau. Il faut la cacher.

- Je vais m'en occuper, répondit vaguement Dumbledore, qui semblait tout à coup s'intéresser à autre chose, et demanda à Minerva de se rasseoir.

- Godric Gryffondor a conçu sa porte de telle sorte que seul un vrai Gryffondor puisse l'ouvrir. Jedusor a voulu utiliser la force et il n'a pas su contrôler sa puissance magique. C'est typique des Serpentard.

- Il en est de même pour les trois autres portes ? demanda Minerva.

- On raconte que seul un descendant de Serpentard peut ouvrir sa porte. J'entends par là quelqu'un qui a du sang de Salazar dans les veines. Et une fois que quelqu'un réussit à ouvrir cette porte, seul cette personne peut la déverrouiller… jusqu'à la prochaine génération.

Dumbledore marqua une pause et fixa intensément Minerva. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui faire passer un message… et celui-ci devenait plus clair à chaque seconde.

- Vous pensez que la porte est l'entrée de la chambre des Secrets ? tenta Minerva.

- C'est possible, sourit Dumbledore. Salazar attend donc un vrai Serpentard pour libérer le Mal… Il ne veut pas confier cette tâche au premier sorcier venu.

- Les trois autres fondateurs l'auraient laissé faire ?

- Je pense que ce qu'ils ont mis derrière les portes leur était personnel. Et ils n'ont jamais pu ouvrir celle de Salazar.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Minerva ?

- Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à retourner dans la salle des quatre fondateurs ? demanda Minerva, persuadée qu'elle allait essuyer un refus.

- Oui, je vous l'autorise, répondit Dumbledore, à la plus grande joie de la Gryffondor. Mais tenez-moi au courant. Quant à moi, je vais aussi surveiller Jedusor, de mon côté.

- Oui, professeur…

Minerva allait partir lorsque Dumbledore la retint.

- Dites moi, miss McGonagall, votre forme d'animagus, ce n'était pas pour « explorer davantage la branche de la métamorphose ».

Minerva rougit brusquement.

- Non, dit-elle dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… répondit Dumbledore. On va dire que nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation…

Minerva eut un sourire de gratitude et se dépêcha de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore avant que celui-ci ne lui posât d'autres questions.


	8. Le Duel

**Zoouuuu ! J'avais oublié de poster la suite !**

**Chapitre 8 –Le duel-**

_- Je n'arrive pas à le croire… murmura Harry._

_- Je sais, pour moi aussi ça a été difficile, expliqua Minerva. Mais on s'y fait._

_- Comment Dumbledore savait-il tout ça ? demanda Harry._

_- Je ne lui ai demandé qu'il y a 5 ans, lors de la réouverture de la chambre des Secrets, raconta Minerva. C'était le professeur Dippet qui le savait, et il lui avait raconté._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tout simplement parce que tout le monde a toujours compté sur Dumbledore. Même quand il n'était que directeur adjoint._

_Harry réfléchit quelques secondes._

_- Et comment Dippet savait-il cela ?_

_- Tous les directeurs de Poudlard accèdent aux secrets de l'école dès leur nomination, répondit Minerva. Il en a été de même pour Dumbledore, et pour moi-même. _

_- Comment ça ce fait ? s'étonna Harry._

_- Les fondateurs ont lancé un puissant charme, destiné à durer des millénaires. Chaque directeur est lié à Poudlard pendant le temps où il exerce._

_- Et à quoi cela sert-il ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus étonné._

_- A s'assurer que le château est entre de bonnes mains… répondit Minerva. Si le directeur de Poudlard décide de réduire l'école à néant, il mourra en même temps qu'elle._

_- Et si quelqu'un d'autre détruit le château ?_

_- Quelqu'un qui s'appelle Voldemort ? comprit Minerva._

_- Oui._

_- Le directeur est lié à Poudlard… Il doit se battre pour l'école et la protéger._

_Minerva sentit une vague de frayeur envahir Harry, mais celui-ci ne dit rien._

_- Lorsque la chambre des Secrets a été rouverte, le Mal s'est emparé du château ?_

_- En partie, répondit Minerva. Mais tu as sauvé Poudlard en stoppant la propagation à temps._

_- Vous ne pouviez rien faire ? demanda Harry. Vous et Dumbledore ?_

_- Non. On ne savait pas comment entrer dans la chambre, expliqua Minerva. On ne connaissait pas la deuxième entrée, bien qu'on soupçonnait son existence._

_- Mais la première…_

_- On a passé des heures dans la salle des quatre fondateurs. Des heures à essayer d'entrer. Mais c'était impossible…_

_Harry comprit la douleur qu'avait due ressentir son professeur face à une telle impuissance. Il avait la même à chaque fois que Voldemort commettait un meurtre. Cependant, des questions le titillaient encore…_

_- Comment Jedusor a-t-il connu l'existence de la chambre ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il ouverte ?_

_- Je pense tout simplement qu'il a découvert son existence par hasard. Il connaissait la légende, comme tout le monde, mais a réussi à ouvrir la porte de Serpentard…_

_- Car c'est son descendant._

_- Exactement… acquiesça Minerva. Et je crois savoir pourquoi il l'a ouverte… Mais tu le sauras plus tard._

_- Maintenant que le Basilic est mort, il n'y a plus aucun danger ?_

_- Bien sûr que si. Le Basilic n'était qu'une façon parmi d'autres de transmettre le Mal._

_Harry ne répondit rien… Il croyait la Chambre mise hors d'état de nuire, mais il se trompait. Le Basilic était mort, mais apparemment, cela ne suffisait pas, l'entrée était bouchée, mais il y en avait une seconde…_

_- Et j'ai cru comprendre que Jedusor aimait Judi McKenzie… Je croyais pourtant qu'il ne ressentait pas ce sentiment ?_

_- Oh si, il le ressentait, répondit Minerva. Disons que Judi lui a brisé le cœur, en partie à cause de moi… et a rajouté la dernière pièce au puzzle représentant ce que Jedusor est devenu._

Le lendemain, Minerva réfléchissait aux paroles de Dumbledore. Lui aussi soupçonnait Jedusor… qui d'autre connaissait l'existence de la salle des quatre fondateurs ? De plus, on ne savait rien de ses origines. Il pouvait très bien descendre de Salazar Serpentard. Judi était elle aussi de son avis…

- Il a emmené des enfants dans une grotte ? s'horrifia-t-elle.

- Tout en bas d'une falaise, oui… confirma Minerva. Il terrorisait les autres jeunes de l'orphelinat.

- Comment Dumbledore sait-il cela ?

- Je crois que c'est lui qui est allé le chercher pour l'amener à Poudlard, répondit Minerva.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux que je fasse ? demanda Judi, soucieuse de se rendre utile.

- Tu peux essayer de le cuisiner ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il crache le morceau, mais je te promets de tout tenter.

- Merci, préviens-moi dès que tu en sais plus.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. Minerva, Emily et Augusta restèrent enfermées dans la salle commune, à jouer aux échecs version sorcier, et n'en sortirent que le soir, pour aller dîner. A la fin du repas, le professeur Dippet se leva et prit la parole.

- Comme certains le savent déjà, il y a eu une agression, dans le château, hier soir.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle, mais le silence revint très rapidement. Tous les élèves braquèrent leurs regards sur le directeur, manifestement désireux d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Une élève de troisième année a été retrouvée pétrifiée, expliqua le professeur Dippet. Nous ne connaissons pas encore le coupable, mais nous espérons le trouver très rapidement. Je demande aux préfets-en-chef et préfets de veiller à ce que tous les élèves rentrent dans leurs dortoirs directement après le repas. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Un brouhaha assourdissant envahit la grande salle. Tous les élèves poussaient leurs bancs et se précipitaient vers la porte. Minerva sortit sa baguette et produisit une détonation qui ramena instantanément le calme.

- Chaque maison suit ses préfets, _dans le calme_ ! ordonna-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé tandis que les préfets prenaient la tête de leur maison respective.

Jedusor et Judi durent rassembler les Serpentard ensemble, au grand dam de cette dernière. Minerva et Olivier Trotwood, le second préfet-en-chef, surveillaient le déroulement des opérations. Lorsqu'ils furent loin de toute oreille indiscrète, Olivier se pencha et chuchota à Minerva :

- Il y a le club Slug ce soir. Slughorn a réussi à convaincre Dippet de ne pas annuler ses réunions.

- Je vais demander à Emily d'espionner pour moi, dit Minerva. Et tu as des nouvelles sur le bracelet dont je t'ai parlé ?

- Pour l'instant, aucun des élèves n'admet posséder un tel objet, répondit-il. Mais je continue mes recherches.

- Je crois savoir où Jedusor l'a trouvé. Par contre, si tu pouvais en apprendre plus sur ce bracelet… Tiens-moi au courant.

Olivier acquiesça d'un air entendu et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Minerva tourna les talons et retourna elle aussi dans la tour Gryffondor. Une heure plus tard, Emily sortit pour aller à la réunion de Slughorn. La préfète-en-chef la laissa partir avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Augusta posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort, et partit se coucher. La salle commune se vida peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que Minerva se retrouve seule. Emily était une Sang de Bourbe. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Une heure passa. Une heure pendant laquelle Minerva se rongeait les sangs.

Finalement, la Gryffondor se leva brusquement et prit sa forme d'animagus. Elle sortit en courant par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et se dirigea vers la salle de Slughorn. En route, elle croisa quelques élèves qui rentraient dans leurs quartiers, souvent par groupes de 2 ou 3. Elle aperçut Avery et Lestrange qui regagnaient les cachots. Plus loin, en retrait, il y avait Judi et Jedusor. Minerva comprit qu'elle était en train de l'interroger lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Judi reconnut tout de suite son amie et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

La Gryffondor repartit à la recherche d'Emily. Elle aperçut un groupe de Gryffondor, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son amie. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'elle vit une forme noire étendue sur le sol d'un couloir allant vers les cachots. Elle reprit sa forme humaine et poussa un hurlement terrifié. Emily était étendue sur le sol, pâle comme un linge. Elle avait apparemment renversé une armure dans sa chute.

Minerva terminait de la dégager des pièces de ferraille lorsque Slughorn apparut, en bonnet de nuit.

- Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu crier… Oh mon dieu !

- Je l'ai trouvée comme ça, murmura Minerva entre deux sanglots.

- Allez prévenir Dumbledore, ordonna le professeur de potion. Je la conduis à l'infirmerie.

Minerva acquiesça en tremblant et courut vers le bureau de son directeur de maison. Elle monta les escaliers à toute allure, mécaniquement, et arriva bientôt, sans s'en rendre compte, devant la porte de Dumbledore. Elle frappa brutalement à la porte, les yeux pleins de larmes. Son professeur vint bientôt ouvrir, avec un air étonné.

- Miss McGonagall ? demanda-t-il. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous essayez de défoncer ma porte à près de vingt-trois heures ?

- Il y a eu une autre agression, bafouilla Minerva.

- Qui ? demanda brusquement Dumbledore.

- Emily… Scott, pleura Minerva.

Dumbledore eut un regard plein de compassion pour sa préfète, mais partit soudainement en direction de l'infirmerie.

Minerva le suivit en courant et eut un énorme soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il lui annonça que la Gryffondor était seulement pétrifiée, et qu'elle serait bientôt remise sur pied.

- Retournez dans votre dortoir, maintenant, dit-il. Et reposez-vous.

Le lendemain matin, toute l'école était au courant de la nouvelle agression. Les Gryffondor, qui en avaient subi deux en deux jours, étaient étrangement silencieux. Jedusor et ses amis chuchotaient entre eux à un bout de la table des Serpentard, tandis que Judi arborait un sourire triomphal en direction de Minerva. Elle avait appris quelque chose.

La Gryffondor quitta précipitamment sa table, et alla rejoindre Judi, qui venait de sortir de la Grande Salle. McKenzie l'entraîna dehors, à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je suis désolée pour Emily, dit-elle sincèrement.

- Elle va bien, dit gravement Minerva.

- Ca doit être dur, je le comprends.

_Harry aussi comprenait pourquoi McGonagall s'était montrée étrangement conciliante lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Ron et lui avaient décidé de rendre visite à Hermione en plein milieu des cours._

- Tu as appris quelque chose ? demanda Minerva, pour couper court à cette conversation.

- Oui, répondit Judi. C'est bien lui qui a volé le bracelet de Rowena Serdaigle dans la chambre des quatre fondateurs.

- Il te l'a avoué ? questionna Minerva.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait découvert cette chambre et que le bracelet traînait dedans.

- Que compte-il en faire ?

- Il m'a juste dit qu'il aimait collectionner les vieux objets, raconta Judi. Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne m'a pas tout raconté.

- Il ne t'a pas parlé de la Chambre des Secrets ?

- Apparemment, il connaît vaguement la légende…

- …encore un mensonge, termina Minerva.

Judi acquiesça gravement.

- Je n'ai rien pu lui soutirer de plus.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Je vais retourner dans la salle des fondateurs ce soir. Peut-être que je pourrais en apprendre encore un peu plus.

- Fais attention…

La Serpentard partit en souhaitant bonne chance à la Gryffondor.

Minerva passa le reste de sa journée à l'infirmerie, bien que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Mais elle savait qu'Emily en aurait fait de même pour elle.

Le soir venu, elle reprit sa forme d'animagus et prit la direction du passage secret qui menait à la salle des quatre fondateurs. Elle avait craint y trouver Jedusor, mais par chance, elle était vide. Elle voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur la création de Poudlard. Un livre qui aurait pu lui expliquer le fonctionnement du Pentacle… Mais il y avait tellement d'ouvrages. Si Rusard avait découvert cette salle, il aurait sûrement était ravi d'obliger les élèves à compter le nombre de livres qu'elle contenait.

Minerva eut un sourire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient déjà tous classés par thème et ordre alphabétique. Elle les frôla du bout des doigts et s'arrêta au rayon nommé « Magie Noire et Magie Blanche ». Elle ouvrit son sac et prit tous les recueils qui lui tombaient sous la main : « Similitudes et différences », « Les Symboles magiques », « Comment transformer la magie Blanche en magie Noire ? ». Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'un petit livre à reliure dorée tomba par terre. Elle aperçut le blason de Poudlard sur sa tranche. Le titre de l'ouvrage était « La Magie fondatrice de Poudlard : Blanche ou Noire ? ».

Elle le jeta dans son sac déjà plein à craquer, lança un reducto, et le mit dans sa poche.

- C'est beaucoup moins lourd comme ça, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Minerva s'apprêtait à quitter la salle des quatre fondateurs lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Tom Jedusor, en train de ranger un petit livre noir dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

Ils se figèrent tout deux de surprise, jusqu'à ce que Jedusor fasse le premier mouvement en sortant sa baguette. Minerva fit de même si rapidement que Jedusor ne vit même pas le sort venir. Un éclair jaune le frappa en pleine poitrine et lui coupa la respiration. Il lança un regard haineux à la Gryffondor. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te retourne la question, répondit-elle.

- Comment connais-tu l'existence de cette salle ?

- Et toi ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, McGonagall ! rugit-il.

En un éclair, le Serpentard se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la préfète-en-chef.

- Tu m'as suivi ? Ou est-ce Judi qui te l'a dit ?

Jedusor en tremblait de rage. Rien que le fait de penser que Judi avait pu le trahir le mettait dans une colère noire. Et voir Minerva rester silencieuse était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Répond ! hurla-t-il.

- Va au diable ! dit posément Minerva.

- Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force ! menaça Jedusor.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Minerva. Celle-ci ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

- Très bien, trembla Jedusor. _Legilimens !_

Minerva eut un sourire en coin au moment où il prononça sa formule. Elle sentit l'esprit de Jedusor qui essayait de pénétrer en elle. Elle rassembla toute sa puissance magique et… une seconde plus tard, le Serpentard faisait un vol plané à travers la pièce. Il percuta les étagères de la bibliothèque et s'effondra au milieu d'une pile de livres.

- Tu ne connais donc pas la réputation des McGonagall ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Je savais résister aux intrusions de n'importe quel sorcier alors que tu suçais encore tes cubes…

Jedusor se releva d'un bond et agrippa la gorge de Minerva avec sa main droite. La Gryffondor remarqua un bracelet bleu et argent autour de son poignet. Il la plaqua contre un mur en resserrant sa poigne.

- Lâche-moi… tout de suite, haleta Minerva.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Minerva bloqua sa respiration et prit sa forme d'animagus. Jedusor en fut tellement surpris qu'il la lâcha immédiatement. Elle n'oublia pas de lui donner un coup de griffe sur la joue, avant de se laisser tomber silencieusement sur le sol.

Elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte, reprit sa forme humaine et partit sans se retourner, laissant un Jedusor complètement perplexe.

_- Professeur ? interrompit le jeune homme._

_- Oui, Harry ?_

_- Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris mes cours d'Occlumancie avec vous ? demanda le jeune homme. Pourquoi avec Rogue ?_

_- Dumbledore n'a connu que très tard mes capacités en Légilimancie et Occlumancie. Je les utilisais déjà lors de la première guerre, mais entrer dans l'esprit des Mangemorts n'a rien d'exceptionnel, répondit Minerva avec dédain. Lorsque je l'ai avoué à Dumbledore, il était persuadé que Voldemort était le plus puissant Légilimance. Je lui ai proposé d'utiliser mes capacités pour percer l'esprit de Voldemort et d'un commun accord, on a décidé qu'il valait mieux que Rogue te donne les leçons._

_- Pour que Voldemort ne se doute de rien ?_

_- Exactement._

_- Vous pouvez sonder l'esprit de Voldemort ? Même à distance ?_

_- Non, non, pas à distance, sourit Minerva. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire une chose pareille. Mais je le peux s'il est près de moi._

_- Et s'il essaye de vous repousser ? interrogea Harry._

_- Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il s'abstienne._

_- Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas utilisé la légilimancie sur vous, l'autre jour ?_

_- Probablement, oui, répondit Minerva. Il ne voulait peut-être pas se ridiculiser devant ses troupes, je ne sais pas…_

_- Vous êtes plus puissante que lui ?_

_- En Légilimancie seulement, rappela Minerva. Voldemort a beaucoup progressé, mais moi aussi, répondit Minerva avec un imperceptible clin d'œil. Mais c'est un sorcier hors du commun. Il a une puissance magique incomparable. S'il n'oeuvrait pas pour le Mal, je lui vouerais sûrement une admiration sans limite._

_- Comme avec Dumbledore, souligna bêtement Harry._

_Minerva rougit brusquement et acquiesça en bafouillant un inaudible « oui »._

_- Le bracelet qu'il avait au poignet, c'était celui de Rowena ? se rattrapa Harry._

_- Oui, répondit Minerva. Et le livre…_

_- Son journal ?_

_La directrice de Poudlard acquiesça._

_- Il les aurait cachés dans la chambre des Secrets ? Il a sûrement dû transformer aussi le bracelet en Horcruxe…_

_- Probablement, approuva Minerva. Il serait alors revenu les chercher plus tard pour accomplir le rituel. _

_- Le bracelet n'a pas dû changer de place… réfléchit Harry._


	9. Tu m'as trahi

**Chapitre 9 –Tu m'as trahis-**

Minerva courut sans se retourner jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Demain, elle devra avertir Judi. Elle ne devait pas laisser Jedusor la trouver avant elle. Sinon, Judi serait en danger.

La Gryffondor monta dans son dortoir et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle tourna la tête vers le lit vide d'Emily. Une larme coula sur sa joue et alla s'écraser sur le sol. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Bien sûr, elle aurait pu rester à l'écart de tout ça, et faire comme les autres élèves : attendre la fin de l'année sans se soucier de rien. Mais Emily avait été touchée… Minerva se devait de découvrir le nom du coupable de ces agressions. Elle se rappela soudain des livres qu'elle avait trouvés dans la salle des quatre fondateurs.

La préfète redonna sa taille réelle à son sac et étala son butin sur le lit, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les trois autres Gryffondor qui dormaient déjà paisiblement.

Elle ouvrit le livre traitant de la Magie Fondatrice de Poudlard et remarqua qu'il était entièrement écrit à la main. Plusieurs pages étaient jaunies, mais il restait encore en excellent état, malgré son âge avancé. Minerva alla directement à la dernière page, et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant trois signatures : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle.

La Gryffondor fut surprise de ne pas trouver celle de Serpentard. Elle observa plus attentivement le papier et remarqua qu'il y avait bien eu une quatrième signature, mais que celle-ci avait été effacée de façon magique. Minerva lança un sort des plus banal, qui fit réapparaître le nom de Salazar et confirma ses pensées.

Ainsi, ce livre avait été écrit par les fondateurs… Qui d'autre était le mieux placé pour parler de la création de Poudlard ? Le nom de Serpentard avait dû être effacé après son départ, les trois autres préférant sûrement que le livre soit signé de personnes ayant une opinion identique sur la nature de la Magie à Poudlard.

Minerva feuilleta rapidement le livre. Il lui fallait des réponses. Des réponses sur le moyen d'arrêter la propagation du Mal, d'inverser les magies. Certains chapitres parlaient des lieux magiques de Poudlard, d'autres évoquaient les passages secrets, les tableaux et les armures, les puissants sorts de protections… Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'elle tomba sur une partie qui se nommait « Inversion de magie : le rôle du directeur »

_Poudlard se situe au centre d'un pentacle formé par les cinq éléments. L'orientation du château par rapport aux branches définit la nature de la magie. La tour du directeur se trouve à l'exact centre du pentagramme, point d'intersection des cinq médianes. La puissance magique est à son maximum dans ce lieu, et c'est pour cela que le directeur est lié au château. Tout changement affectant le pentacle, affectera la tour du directeur, le directeur lui-même, ainsi que Poudlard. C'est quatre éléments sont liés entre eux par la même magie qui est abritée par le château._

_Cette magie est contrôlée par le directeur, mais un changement sa nature, qu'il en soit ou non la cause, aura des répercutions sur lui._

Minerva posa le livre sur son oreiller. Elle n'apprenait rien de plus, si ce n'est que si un mage noir dirige Poudlard, les Ténèbres envahiront le château. Apparemment, tout dépendait du directeur, sauf si la chambre des Secrets était ouverte, selon Dumbledore… auquel cas la magie de Poudlard serait consumée.

Minerva tourna les pages du livre. Elle espérait trouver quelque chose de moins objectif et de plus précis. Si les trois fondateurs connaissaient les penchants de Salazar Serpentard pour la magie Noire, ils devaient forcément le relater quelque part.

La Gryffondor poussa un cri triomphal lorsqu'elle s'empara d'une feuille volante signée de la main de Godric Gryffondor.

_Note de Godric Gryffondor :_

_La magie Noire est beaucoup plus tenace que la magie Blanche. Lorsqu'elle s'infiltre quelque part, il est quasi-impossible de s'en débarrasser. Pour éviter le contrôle de Poudlard par la magie Noire, nous avons mis en place une sécurité autour du bureau du directeur, centre exact du pentacle._

_Si le directeur essaye d'instaurer la magie Noire, une force magique agira comme un bouclier et retournera la magie contre son créateur._

_Seul un mage noir très puissant peut résister à une telle chose. Si une personne extérieure souhaite inverser les magies _(ah, enfin ! On y arrivait !),_ le directeur le subirait de la même façon _(ça, c'était plus problématique).

_Mais il demeure la seule personne à pouvoir arrêter la propagation du Mal, et tant qu'il reste un brin de magie Blanche dans le château, on peut revenir en arrière. Seulement, dès le moment où la magie noire a prit le contrôle de tout, ce n'est plus possible._

_Il existe une pièce, contiguë au bureau du directeur, qui…_

La page se terminait là. Minerva jeta avec fureur le livre dans son sac et le referma d'un coup de pied. Elle soupira rageusement avant de plonger dans les profondeurs d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Minerva se réveilla difficilement et descendit telle un inférie dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Augusta. Elle émergea brusquement de son sommeil lorsqu'elle aperçut Jedusor lancer un regard noir et plein de haine à Judi. La Gryffondor essaya d'attirer l'attention de son ami, mais c'était peine perdue…

Minerva lâcha son toast au moment où un hurlement retentit dans tout le château. Dumbledore se leva d'un bond et lui fit signe de retenir les élèves dans la Grande Salle et dans le calme, tandis que Dippet courait vers la source du bruit, bientôt suivi par tout le corps enseignant. Certains élèves se ruèrent à la suite des professeurs, mais Minerva ferma les deux grandes portes d'un coup de baguette.

- Pas de panique ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix amplifiée par un sort.

Elle ordonna aux préfets de surveiller les élèves pendant qu'elle et Olivier allaient aux nouvelles. En passant vers la table de Serpentard, elle attrapa discrètement Judi par le bras et l'emmena avec elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la Serpentard lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois hors de la Grande Salle.

- Aucune idée, répondit Olivier.

- Part devant, le pria Minerva. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Olivier lui adressa un signe de tête affirmatif et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

- Judi ! s'exclama Minerva en lui serrant le bras. Il faut que tu fasses attention !

- Attention à quoi ? demanda Judi avec un air interrogatif.

- Il sait, Judi !

- Qui ? Minerva, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes !

- Jedusor ! souffla Minerva. Il sait que tu lui as menti. Que tu espionnes pour moi.

La Serpentard resta un moment interdite, puis posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la rassura-t-elle. Je m'en occupe.

- Je t'en prie, Judi, fais attention.

Judi approuva d'un léger signe de la tête et poussa Minerva vers le bout du couloir.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, ils vont t'attendre.

- Fais attention, il est dangereux, dit une dernière fois Minerva avant de partir à la suite d'Olivier.

La Gryffondor n'eut aucun mal à trouver les professeurs. Le bout du couloir était à moitié inondé et ils étaient tous regroupés autour de la porte des toilettes des filles. Minerva fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha d'Olivier.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-elle en essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule.

Olivier tourna vers elle un regard terrorisé. Dumbledore sortit de la masse des professeurs et se dirigea vers Minerva, ne laissant pas le temps au Serdaigle de répondre.

- Ce que je craignais est arrivé… dit-il faiblement.

- Quoi ? demanda brusquement Minerva. C'est grave ?

- Le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets a encore frappé.

- Encore une pétrification ? murmura Minerva.

- Pas cette fois…

Minerva poussa un cri silencieux et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

- Ne me dites pas…

- Si, Miss McGonagall. Il y a eu un meurtre cette fois.

- Qui ? s'exclama Minerva d'une voix suraiguë.

- Une Serpentard.

- Très bien professeur, j… je vais aller prévenir les préfets de sa maison, bafouilla Minerva.

- Je viens avec toi, ajouta Olivier, toujours sous le choc.

- Vous pourrez aussi annoncer que les autres victimes seront sur pied ce soir.

- Les potions sont prêtes ?

- Oui, acquiesça Dumbledore. Les mandragores sont arrivées à maturation.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Minerva.

- Si nous ne trouvons pas l'auteur de ces agressions, je crains qu'il faille fermer l'école, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose d'une voix éteinte.

Juste avant que le dîner soit servi, Dippet se leva en chancelant et prit la parole.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot… commença-t-il en inspirant longuement. Ce matin, une élève est morte. Pour en retrouver deux, nous avons dû en perdre une.

Les élèves de la maison Serpentard étaient étonnement attentifs et silencieux ce soir. A côté d'Emily, Minerva avait les larmes aux yeux. Ca aurait pu être Judi ou Emily… Elle ne s'en serait pas remise.

- Si quelqu'un connaît l'auteur de ces agressions, je lui demande de venir le dénoncer au plus vite. Sinon, ce sera la fin de Poudlard…

Juste après le dîner, Dumbledore envoya Minerva et Olivier patrouiller dans les couloirs afin de vérifier que tous les élèves avaient bien rejoint leurs dortoirs. Minerva s'occupait de la partie Ouest du château, sa baguette à la main. Pour l'instant, tout était calme.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'elle était tombée sur le professeur Têtenjoy qui sortait de ses appartements pour son tour de ronde. Il lui avait proposé de prendre sa place, mais elle préférait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.

- _Lumos_, murmura Minerva au moment où un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer de percevoir un autre bruit. Sa forme d'animagus lui permettait d'avoir certains de ses sens décuplés, et notamment l'ouïe. Elle entendit des chuchotements, et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Soudain, les éclats de voix se firent plus nets, et la Gryffondor comprit qu'ils venaient d'une salle à sa droite. Minerva crut défaillir lorsqu'elle reconnut les voix de Jedusor et Judi.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! s'exclama la voix masculine.

- Mais ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute, répondit férocement Judi.

- Tu n'as pas honte ? demanda Jedusor. Tu as pactisé avec une Gryffondor !

- Où est le problème ?

Minerva se rapprocha de la porte et l'entrouvrit légèrement, prête à intervenir si Jedusor devenait agressif comme il l'avait été avec elle, la veille.

- Tu as trahis ta maison ! cracha-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas trahis ma maison… corrigea Judi. Je…

- Tu m'as trahis ! Je te faisais confiance…

Judi, qui était assise tranquillement sur une table alors que Jedusor faisait les cent pas, sauta par terre et se rapprocha de lui.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ! s'exclama Judi en perdant son calma. Que je t'aimais ?

- Moi… je…, bafouilla le Serpentard.

- Tu méprises tout le monde, tu te crois supérieur aux autres, tu n'as pas de cœur ! s'écria Judi.

Jedusor reprit soudain ses esprits et se dirigea vers elle d'un air menaçant.

- Tu es la preuve parfaite qu'il ne faut aimer personne et ne faire confiance à personne, dit-il férocement.

- Et bien, n'aime personne et ne fait confiance à personne ! hurla Judi. Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude, et ça ne me pose aucun problème !

Judi se rua vers la porte, la tête haute. Minerva eut juste le temps d'entendre Jedusor hurler « Tu me le payeras ». Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était déjà loin, en direction de sa salle commune.


	10. Le passé est souvent plein de secrets

**Chapitre 10 –Le passé est plein de secrets-**

Le lendemain matin, Minerva fut réveillée en sursaut par Emily. Elle avait presque oublié la douceur matinale de son amie…  
- Allez Miva, debout ! s'exclama Emily. J'ai perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça pour faire la grâce matinée !  
- Oui, mais moi je me suis couchée à minuit passé tous les soirs, marmonna la préfète-en-chef, la tête dans son oreiller.  
- Et tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ! insista Emily en tirant ses couvertures.  
Minerva soupira et se redressa en souriant. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur ses cheveux hirsutes. Quelques secondes plus tard, ceux-ci étaient tirés en un chignon serré qui retombait impeccablement sur sa nuque.  
- J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, expliqua Minerva. Mais le plus important, c'est que je soupçonne Jedusor d'être à l'origine de toutes ces agressions.  
Emily ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des Gallions.  
- J'ai découvert une pièce que l'on nomme la salle des quatre fondateurs. Jedusor la connaît aussi.  
- Et alors ? demanda Emily, avide de connaître la suite de l'histoire.  
- La salle donne sur quatre autres pièces, chacune portant le blason d'une des maisons de Poudlard. Je pense que celle de Salazar Serpentard donne sur la Chambre des Secrets.  
- Tu veux dire que Jedusor aurait ouvert la Chambre ?  
- Probablement. Mais seul un descendant de Serpentard peut ouvrir la porte.  
- Alors ce n'est pas compliqué : Salazar est un ancêtre de Jedusor ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

Minerva ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et réfléchit.  
- Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès… qu'il l'a ouverte par curiosité, sans savoir ce qu'elle cachait.  
- Mmm… Je ne pense pas, répondit Emily. Jedusor est trop malin pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard… Il a un regard si calculateur…  
- Alors il ne reste plus qu'une seule possibilité : il voulait poursuivre l'œuvre de son ancêtre.  
- Tu penses qu'il savait déjà qu'il était un descendant de Serpentard ? demanda Emily.  
- Il est orphelin, mais il a dû faire des recherches sur sa famille. Les Serpentard sont très attachés à tout ce qui est en rapport avec la famille. Il aurait voulu savoir s'il était lui aussi un Sang-Pur.  
- Peut-être que ta famille, ou celle d'Augusta saurait quelque chose sur la descendance de Serpentard ?  
- Ca m'étonnerait. Ma mère m'a dit, il y a quelques années, que cela faisait longtemps qu'on avait perdu leur arbre généalogique… expliqua Minerva.  
- De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire… soupira Emily. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Jedusor ne veuille pas détruire l'école… Après tout, c'est sa seule maison.  
- On pourrait le dénoncer…  
- Et admettre que toi aussi, tu connaissais la salle des quatre fondateurs ? Jedusor est trop malin, il se débrouillerait pour retourner tes propos contre toi. On n'a aucune preuve.

Au moment où Minerva poussa un long soupir, Augusta fit irruption dans le dortoir.  
- Il parait qu'ils ont attrapé le coupable ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée.  
- Celui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Emily.  
- Oui, bien sûr ! De quel autre coupable tu veux que je parle ? s'étonna Augusta.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Augusta. Mais il est dans le Hall. Il va être expulsé.  
Minerva bondit hors de son lit et s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements. Ses deux amies durent courir pour réussir à la suivre, alors qu'elle prenait la direction du rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard. En chemin, Minerva bouscula quelques élèves qui se rendaient eux aussi en bas, mais simplement pour déjeuner.

Au milieu du Hall se tenait un groupe de quelques personnes. La Gryffondor aperçut le ministre de la Magie et le professeur Dippet. Dumbledore accourait vers la personne qui se tenait au centre du cercle. Avec pourtant une tête de plus que les autres, Rubeus Hagrid semblait terrifié.  
- Hagrid ! s'exclama Minerva en se dirigeant vers le groupe. Mais c'est un Gryffondor ! Pourquoi un Gryffondor aurait-il ouvert une chambre créée par Serpentard ? C'est impossible !  
- J'ai bien peur que si, confirma Dippet. J'ai de bonnes sources.  
- Qui ? hurla Minerva.  
- Je suis désolé, Miss McGonagall, mais je ne peux pas le dire pour l'instant.  
Minerva se tourna vers Dumbledore, complètement déboussolée, alors que Dippet allait serrer la main au ministre.  
- Ce n'est pas lui ! gémit-elle. Professeur, je vous jure !  
- Je sais, Miss McGonagall, je sais, répondit-il piteusement. Devinez qui est la source du directeur…

- Oh non ! s'exclama Minerva en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Jedusor !  
- Oui, acquiesça Dumbledore. Hagrid élevait une accromentule qu'il cachait dans le château.  
- Une araignée géante ? demanda Minerva avec un haut le cœur. Mais ce n'est pas elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne me souviens pas qu'une accromentule puisque pétrifier ses victimes, ni même les tuer en les laissant sur place… Et Hagrid n'est pas un assassin…  
- Je sais, professeur… murmura Minerva.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le demi géant, celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Ce n'est pas moi, lui souffla-t-il. Je te le jure.  
- Je te crois, Hagrid, le rassura Minerva.  
Le ministre de la Magie prit le demi géant par le bras et le conduisit vers les portes de chêne du château. Hagrid se laissa faire, docilement, sachant qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de se débattre.  
- Professeur, où va-t-il aller ? demanda Minerva. Il n'a plus de famille !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Hagrid, répondit le directeur adjoint en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Quelques mois plus tard, la fin de l'année approchait à grand pas. Depuis le départ d'Hagrid, il n'y avait plus eu d'agression. Pour la majorité des élèves, cela confirmait la culpabilité du demi géant, mais pour Dumbledore, Minerva et ses amies, cela confirmait surtout celle de Jedusor.  
Minerva avait plusieurs fois essayé de suivre le Serpentard, mais celui-ci n'était jamais retourné dans la salle des quatre fondateurs. Elle savait qu'il se méfiait d'elle, et elle savait aussi qu'il lui restait encore 2 ans à passer Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas son cas.  
- On se retrouvera, Jedusor, murmura-t-elle en claquant pour la dernière fois la porte de la salle circulaire. Profite bien de tes deux dernières années sans moi sur ton dos.

La coupe de Quidditch avait été gagnée par les Gryffondor après un épuisant match contre les Serdaigle. Les Serpentard avaient terminé derniers, ce qui obligea Black à revoir la composition de son équipe, surtout du coté de l'attrapeur. Malheureusement pour elle, Jedusor avait aussi revu ses fréquentations, et depuis qu'elle ne l'avait plus de son côté, elle se montrait beaucoup moins agressive envers les Gryffondor.

Minerva avait réussi ses Aspics avec brio. Elle comptait passer quelques années à travailler la Métamorphose, puis revenir à Poudlard pour enseigner, si le directeur était d'accord, bien sûr. Emily et Augusta comptaient devenir Auror, ou du moins, essayer. Les Gryffondor ne purent cacher leur déception lorsque Judi leur annonça qu'elle allait quitter le Royaume-Uni. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Minerva lui avait offert une paire de longues boucles d'oreille vertes que Judi regardait depuis des semaines sans oser les acheter.

- Tu m'écriras ? demanda Minerva en descendant du Poudlard Express.  
- Promis, sourit Judi.  
- Que vas-tu faire en France ?  
- Je vais sûrement aller mettre mon nez du côté de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. J'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus sur leurs pratiques magiques… Et ça m'évitera de rencontrer Jedusor au Chaudron Baveur ou chez Fleury et Bott.  
- A mon avis, tu risquerais plus de le croiser dans l'allée des Embrumes…  
Judi eut un sourire et sera Minerva dans ses bras.  
- Mais je viendrais te voir… Si tes parents acceptent une Serpentard sous leur toit !  
Minerva éclata de rire et lui promit qu'elle ne la laisserait pas dormir dehors.

_- Judi m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle était bien arrivée en France. Mais depuis ce jour-là, elle n'a donné aucune nouvelle, expliqua Minerva. Je n'ai jamais reçu d'autre lettre et elle n'est jamais venue me voir.__  
__- Est-ce qu'elle est… ?__  
__- Toujours en vie ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Madame Maxime m'avait dit l'avoir croisé… il y a cinquante ans. Puis elle ne l'a pas revue…__  
__Minerva marqua une pause.__  
__- J'espère juste que Jedusor ne l'a pas retrouvée avant moi…__  
__- Vous pensez que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.__  
__- C'est peut-être notre faute… mais Jedusor a toujours été avide de pouvoir. Il n'a pas eu besoin de nous pour ouvrir la Chambre et pour fonder le groupe Jedusor.__  
__Harry acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.__  
__- Qu'a-t-il fait pendant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard ?__  
__- Ah… je savais que tu allais me poser cette question, dit Minerva avec un regard malicieux. Dumbledore m'avait juré qu'il allait le surveiller de près.__  
__- Et alors ?__  
__- Jedusor n'a rien tenté à Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore s'est rendu compte qu'il ne retournait pas dans son orphelinat pendant l'été.__  
__- Que faisait-il ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Dumbledore m'a montré plusieurs souvenirs concernant Jedusor, mais ils étaient postérieurs à Poudlard.__  
__- La famille de son père, Harry…__  
__- Il est allé les tuer !__  
__- Oui, et on pensait qu'il avait fait des recherches sur ses origines, sur la magie… Même si on n'en sera jamais sûr.__  
__- Et si j'ai bien compris, Jedusor a caché deux Horcruxes dans la Chambre des Secrets, dont un qu'il a déplacé quelques années plus tard…__  
__- …quand il était encore à Poudlard, ou quand il est venu demander un poste à Dumbledore, termina Minerva. __  
__- Il a donc caché un Horcruxe à Poudlard, murmura Harry. On en avait un à portée de main… comment Dumbledore a-t-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?__  
__- Je ne sais pas, Harry, mais souviens-toi que Jedusor n'a jamais oublié Poudlard. C'était sa seule maison. Il voudra y revenir, un jour ou l'autre, et tu ne seras bientôt plus en sécurité ici.__  
__- Je vais partir, professeur. Je dois partir à la recherche des Horcruxes et je voudrais aussi aller à Godric's Hollow.__  
__Minerva eut un sourire.__  
__- Je ne m'interposerai pas entre toi et les Horcruxes, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir comme j'ai laissé partir Judi.__  
__- Je sais que vous avez envie de vous débarrasser de moi, professeur, dit sarcastiquement Harry, mais il me reste un Horcruxe à détruire dans le château…__  
__- Bien… Mais je veux que tu me promettes de rester au QG de l'Ordre, une fois que tu auras fini ce que tu dois faire à Poudlard. Je veux que tu restes sous la protection des membres de l'Ordre.__  
__- Oui, mais c'est Poudlard le QG de l'Ordre, dit Harry avec un sourire.__  
__- Ce n'est que provisoire, Harry. Il faudra changer, à un moment ou à un autre. Pour l'instant, nous y sommes en sécurité, mais viendra le jour où je devrais renvoyer les élèves chez eux.__  
__- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas dès maintenant, si vous pensez que le château n'est pas un lieu sûr ?__  
__- Aujourd'hui, il l'est… Crois-tu que les élèves sont plus en sécurité dehors ?__  
__- Non… bien sûr que non, on n'est plus en sécurité nulle part.___

_Minerva acquiesça.__  
__- Et est-ce que Voldemort a oublié Judi ? demanda Harry.__  
__Les yeux de Minerva se brouillèrent. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublié le jour où elle avait retrouvé le corps ensanglanté d'Emily…__  
__- Quand Voldemort a tué Emily, il a laissé un message sur le sol… écrit avec son sang.__  
__Minerva posa une main sur sa bouche et retint tant bien que mal ses pleurs.__  
__- « Tu n'as pas fini de le payer, Judi. » Voilà ce qu'il avait écrit… Il devait penser que j'étais toujours en contact avec elle et que je lui aurais transmis ce mot horrible.__  
__- Je suis vraiment désolé, bafouilla Harry, qui s'en voulait déjà de poser trop de questions. Judi était proche d'Emily ?__  
__- Oui… Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec nous, même si j'étais plus proche d'elle qu'Emily, se ressaisit Minerva.__  
__- Mais Voldemort n'a pas commis d'autres crimes à cause d'elle ? __  
__- Voldemort n'oubliera jamais Judi, même s'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais, rappela Minerva. Son passé est plein de secrets… Utilise-les, Harry._


End file.
